


Kingdom Hearts: Courage is the Key

by Guardian_Key



Series: Kingdom Hearts Rewrite [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Disney, F/M, Friendship, Rewrite, Slight Canon Divergence, Square Enix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Key/pseuds/Guardian_Key
Summary: Sora,Riku and Kairi were islander kids with dreams of exploring the outside world,little did they knew how one night would change their entire lives for better or worse.





	1. The Prologue of Everything to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to say that this fanfiction will be a rewrite of the series and my own take on Kingdom Hearts, as I'm a HUGE fan of the series, I'll stay as loyal as I can to the games but I'll make some changes both big and small, one of the changes is that the Disney side of things will be downplayed but not outright removed, Donald and Goofy won't be Sora's partners for example.
> 
> There'll also be some OCs of mine having a important role in the story but Sora and Riku will obviously remain as the most important characters.
> 
> With all of that out of the way, let's begin and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to say that this fanfiction will be a rewrite of the series and my own take on Kingdom Hearts, as I'm a HUGE fan of the series, I'll stay as loyal as I can to the games but I'll make some changes both big and small, one of the changes is that the Disney side of things will be downplayed but not outright removed, Donald and Goofy won't be Sora's partners for example.
> 
> There'll also be some OCs of mine having a important role in the story but Sora and Riku will obviously remain as the most important characters.
> 
> With all of that out of the way, let's begin and I hope you all enjoy it.

A spiky haired 14-year old boy with red clothes was seen sleeping on a beach,he slowly opened his eyes and stood up,he looked at his hands. "Was I...Dreaming" He thought to himself.

"Sora!"

The boy,now known as Sora,looked up and saw a white haired 15-year old boy with yellow clothers,he was in the water and looking at him, he smiled, recognizing the boy as his best friend. "Riku!"

Sora got ready to run towards him but he noticed something weird with the ocean,he looked at it and saw a tsunami coming from behind Riku, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "RIKU! LOOK OUT!" he screamed at him but Riku simply smirked and calmly reached out his hand for Sora.

Sora was wondering why he was still there, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THERE!". He then ran towards his friend in hopes to take him to safety but he was too late and the tsunami swallowed both,Sora,now underwater,noticed Riku was still calmly reaching out to him,Sora tried to grab his hand but the water kept pushing them apart,to the point he was thrown away,once he got out,it was already afternoon,which confused him.

"What? What's happening?! Am I still dreaming?"

Before he could think about it more, he heard someone call his name, he turned around and saw a 14-year old red haired girl standing on the beach waving at him with a smile, it was his other best friend. "KAIRI!"

He grinned and ran towards her and then stopped to catch his breath after what happened,she started giggling, "You're sleeping underwater now,you lazy bum?"

Sora wasn't sure how to answer because of what's been happening. "Uh...I'm not sure,really?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face,she put her hands on her hips confused, "What? What's that even supposed to mean?"

Sora was thinking of an answer but he realized something and shook his head. "Uh,Kairi! Before anything else,where's Riku?!"

"Huh? Riku is looking for stuff for the bo.." Kairi began to say until she noticed something in the sky and widened her eyes after seeing what it was.

Sora got confused and looked as well,what he saw also shocked him,it was...himself falling,he looked extremely confused and shocked that he didn't realized that he was falling now until he heard Kairi call his name and try to reach out for him,now he wasn't on his islands anymore but on a black space where he was just falling,he desperately tried to grab something but there was nothing around him,he then noticed his fall was starting to slow down,so he landed on his feet but he saw nothing where he landed,confused,Sora took another step but once he did,several doves flew away from the floor,he covered his eyes for a moment before looking at them fly away,he looked down and saw he was now on a pillar with the picture of a girl with white skin,red lips and black hair,there were also pictures of 7 bearded men with long noses around her.

"What's...Happening?" Sora said extremely confused.

_**Eventually,there'll be so much to do. And so little time...** _

Sora gasped in shock after hearing that voice

_**But now...Take your time. Don't be afraid.** _

Sora was getting annoyed at everything that's been happening so he screamed at the voice, "Who are you?! WHERE are you?! Where am I?!"

_**The door is still shut.** _

"H-Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" He looked around him, looking for who's speaking but he found nobody.

_**Step forward...Can you do it?** _

Sora raised an eyebrow confused and walked to the center of the pillar,then he saw three small platforms appear,each with a weapon on them,a sword,a staff and a shield.

_**Power sleeps whitin you. If you give it form...It will give you strenght. Choose well.** _

The boy looked around him for the three weapons thinking which he'd choose,he walked at the platform with the sword and grabbed it.

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?** _

That last part made Sora hesitate but he thought that he could use the sword for good instead of destruction so he nodded at the answer,the sword dissapeared,surprising Sora.

_**Your path is set. Now,what will you give up in exchange.** _

Sora got nervous,he really didn't wanted to give up either but he figured he had no choice so he walked to the middle of the pillar and looked between the shield and staff,he walked towards the shield.

_**The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repell all. Will you give up this power?** _

This was a easy answer for Sora so he shook his head no and walked towards the staff.

"Guess I have no choice..." He said sighing.

_**The power of the mystic. Inner strenght. A staff of wander and ruin. Will you give up this power?** _

Sora hesitated before answering,as it also sounded very useful and helpful but he knew he had to give up one,he closed his eyes and sighed before nodding,the staff dissapeared.

_**You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?** _

Sora opened his eyes and nodded again,the three platforms then dissapeared and the pillar he was standing started to shatter but once it broke,Sora saw he wasn't falling,he was floating to the ground,he saw another pillar bellow him,this time with a beautiful blonde woman with a white dress and a glass slipper,he calmly landed on the pillar.

"This just get's weirder and weirder..." Sora said while he looked at the pillar.

He saw a light on his left hand,he bringed it to his face confused before the light got stronger,he covevered his eyes,once the light faded,he now had a sword on his hand,the same sword that was on the platform earlier.

_**You have gained the power to fight.** _

Sora held the sword with both his hands and took a few swings with it.

_**All right! You've got it.** _

Sora chuckled before putting the sword on his shoulder. "I have some pratice with swords,real ones are much heavier than wooden ones though."

_**Use this power to protect yourself and others.** _

Sora wondered what he meant by that but before he could ask,he saw a black shadow on the floor,he knew it wasn't his.

_**There will be times you have to fight.** _

Three other shadows appeared and they all came out from the ground revealing black creatures with antennas and yellow eyes.

_**Keep your light burning strong.** _

Sora was shocked at first but his face then shifted to a determined look before he nodded and held his sword tight.

"Come on!" The boy challenged the monsters.

The four shadows let out a growl before jumping at Sora but the boy was faster and slided down bellow them,avoiding their attack,he used this opportunity to swing his sword at them,he sliced one of them in half making him dissapear in a puff of smoke,one of the other swinged it's claws at him but he jumped away before using his sword to stab the monster in the face,he also dissapeared with a puff of smoke,Sora then glared at the other two Shadows with sword in hand but instead of attacking,they went back into the floor.

"Huh? Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" He said,frustrated with his opponents.

_**Behind you!** _

Sora gasped confused before he turned around while swinging his sword,fortunely,he slashed in half another one of these monsters that was planning on attacking him from behind,he saw there were three left.

"Attacking from behind?! Real cowardly of you!" Sora said with a angry look on his face.

The monsters didn't answered and instead leaped at him,Sora jumped at them before slicing one in half with his sword,he glared at the two left before he dashed at them while screaming,he sliced one in half with his sword but before he did the same with the last one,he sinked into the ground but a black shadow was still visible on the place he sank,Sora looked at it confused until he noticed the entire pillar was being covered by a black shadow.

Sora looked around the pillar with a shocked face. "W-What the-?! What's happening?!"

Eventually,the shadow surrounded the entire pillar,including Sora but once the boy opened his eyes again,he was now on a different pillar,this one was pink with three hearts in it,each heart had a blue silhouette of a woman,he didn't knew these women but for some reason one of them looked familiar to him,it looked like a silhouette of Kairi if she was a princess,before he could think about it any further,he noticed a shining light in the pillar and when he looked at it,he saw a door standing there,Sora walked towards it but he crossed his arms once he saw it was locked.

"Great...How do you open this thing?" The boy groaned.

He noticed another light from behind him,he turned around and saw a treasure chest,Sora walked towards it and tapped it twice with his sword,the chest opened it but it was empty,after that,another light shined behind him and now there was a box in front of the door.

Sora figured the box was what was inside the chest. "Maybe...That box has a way to open the door!"

He pulled out his sword and dashed at the box before smashing it with his sword,all that was inside was a potion,he grabbed it and stared at it before putting it on his pocket.

"Well,it won't open the door but it might be useful later," He shrugged before walking to the door and crossing his arms. "now to open this door..."

The door briefly shined blue which caught Sora's attention,he looked at it before it opened itself,there was a very strong light inside it which made Sora close his eyes,once he opened them again,he was back on his Islands with his three friends Akira,a brown haired boy with a white shirt and red sleeveless jacket,Shuji,a dark skinned boy with black hair with a black shirt and grey longcoat and a tie around his neck and Mira,a blonde girl with two pigtails on her hair and a black shirt with a purple skirt and a tie around her neck.

"Is this...Is this my Island?" The boy wondered.

_**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First,tell me more about yourself.** _

"So,it's just an illusion..." Sora said with a bit of dissapointment on his voice but then he shrugged, "Well,it can't hurt to let him know about me."

He walked towards Akira and saw that he looked lifeless, which was a dead giveaway that it wasn't the real Akira. "Someone this lifeless could never be the real Akira." Sora said with some snark on his voice.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked, ignoring what Sora told him before.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Yeah,figured as much...Let's see...I'm afraid of...Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" The illusional Akira asked again but before Sora could answer, Akira dissapeared,he then walked towards Shuji.

"Hey Shuji,You're also here to ask me something?" He asked.

"What do you want outta life?" The boy asked.

Sora crossed his arms and looked down thinking, "Well...To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights,huh?" Sora waited for him to dissapear like Akira and he did, Sora then went to Mira to see her question, "Well,I guess there's only you left,Mira."

"What's most important to you?" Mira asked the boy.

"I think it would be...Friendship!" He answered after giving some thought.

"Is friendship such a huge deal?" Sora was about to say she was his friend but then she dissapeared as well.

_**You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to see rare sights.** _

Sora heard the voice while paying attention to what he had to say

_**Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.** _

Sora smirked at it. "Sounds good!"

_**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near** _

Suddendly,another huge light blinded Sora for a few seconds,he then opened his eyes again.

"How many times is this going to happen...?" Sora groaned.

He saw he was now on another pillar,this time with another woman with blonde hair,she had a purple dress and a golden crown with silhouettes of three other woman around her,there were also a lot of thorns in the pillar,the woman on this one was probably the most beautiful one yet. Sora walked to the middle of the pillar until he heard a noise,he saw those shadowy monsters again,however,there were 9 of them,he glared as he pulled his sword.

"You guys again?!" He said with annoyance.

The monsters all jumped at him but Sora slided on the ground to the side,avoiding their attack,this time however,they were ready for it and jumped at Sora before he had the chance to attack them,Sora jumped back and swung his sword at one of them but he ducked and slashed Sora on the stomach,Sora groaned before another one jumped on him and slashed his cheek,Sora groaned before kicking him away,another one slashed Sora on the back,making him fall to his knees,the other ones all jumped on him but Sora threw them away,he held his sword tight while growling at them with a determined look on his face,he then dashed at them screaming,he swung his sword and sliced one in half,another one attempted to jump on him before Sora stabbed him,he then sliced other two in half with one swing,he jumped and brought his sword down on another one before he stabbed one more in the face,he looked at the remaining four.

"Come on! Don't go running away now because I'm not done yet!" He pointed his sword at them with a determined look on his face.

The four monsters growled at him,Sora however,simply glared at them before dashing towards them with his sword ready,one tried to slash him but Sora dodged his claws and sliced him in half,another one tried to jump on him but Sora jumped away in time before stabbing him,the last two dashed at him but this just made it easier for Sora to finish them both off with one last slice,after that he fell to his knees while breathing heavily because of his injuries,he touched where the monster slashed him in the beggining of the fight and saw he was bleeding.

Sora sighed. "Great...Now what...?"

_**The potion.** _

"Huh?"

_**The potion you grabbed back then. Use it.** _

Sora remembered it before he took the potion and smashed it,a green light briefly surrounded him and now he saw that he was fully healed.

_**Some battles will leave you more damaged than others. Always make sure to have a way to heal yourself.** _

Sora nooded at the advice,he then saw a light on the ground that become a staircase for another pillar up ahead.

"I suppose it's my cue" He said before running up the stairs towards the pillar and saw a woman in a yellow dress holding a red rose,it also had a creature with brown fur and a purple cape behind her,he also noticed some kitchen objects around the woman some of which were alive,Sora was confused about it but had no time to question it.

_**The closer you get to the light,the greater your shadow becomes.** _

Sora had a weird feeling so he looked behind him,he saw his shadow on the floor,only it was much bigger than normal,to his surprise,the shadow came out from the ground and became a giant monster,he looked like a bigger version of those other monsters he fought before,only he was much more muscular,bigger,he had a heart shaped hole on his chest and his face was covered by what looked like tentacles,only his yellow eyes were still clearly visible.

_**But don't be afraid. And don't forget...** _

Sora wanted to run away but he knew there was nowhere to run off to,the staircases to the pillar bellow were gone and if he jumped he'd fall for god knows how long,seeing he had no choice,he pulled out his sword and got ready to fight.

He saw a dark aura surround the monsters left hand as he raised said hand,once he saw him bringing it down,Sora rolled out of the way,the hand opened a dark portal on the ground where the smaller monsters started coming out from,Sora ignored them and instead focused on attacking the hand of the giant one with his sword,it didn't seemed to have a lot of effect but Sora knew he didn't had a lot of ways to attack the monster so he continued while avoiding attacks from the smaller ones.

The monster removed his hand from the ground,holding it while growling in pain,Sora grinned and pumped his fist after seeing his attacks did damage it,he used this time to get rid of the smaller enemies before focusing again on the big one,who was now on his knees with his arms stretched behind,Sora thought he was defeated until he saw a dark aura in the heart shaped hole he had on his chest,soon after that,a dark fireball came out from the role,Sora gasped and dodged it,he then noticed the monster's hands were close to the ground,he smirked before dashing at them while hitting them with his sword while avoiding the dark fireballs,it worked as the monster then got up but he was staggered,Sora took the opportunity to stab one of it's legs,the monster growls in pain,he glares at the boy before swinging it's palm at him,Sora gasped but he used this opportunity to raise his sword,causing it to stab the hand of the monster,once again he growled in pain before grabbing his hand and growling at the boy,Sora held his sword ready for battle,he then noticed that it was shining with a red light,he looked at it in shock until he noticed a red circle bellow him.

"W-What?! What's going on?!" Sora asked confused.

The monster let out a roar as a dark aura surrounded him,Sora gasped at it before putting a determined look on his face.

"Who cares what's happening?! For now! Whatever happens,happens!" He said with determination.

The monster unleashed a dark beam from his heart hole as a red aura surrounded Sora and his sword,he swung at the monster's beam which cutted it in half,the monster stared in shock at it,Sora,who now had glowing red eyes with a red aura around him,screamed as he dashed at the monster before jumping and slicing him in half.

Sora was now on his knees and breathing heavily. "I don't know what happened but I'm glad it did..."

He looked behind him and saw that the monster was still alive and staring at him,he gasped shocked before he saw that his sword was gone,Sora fell on the ground.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled in disbelief.

He then saw a dark portal bellow him,he tried to get up but it was as if a dark energy was holding him in place.

_**-But don't be afraid.** _

Sora looked at the monster getting up and staring at him,only now he didn't had a weapon to defend himself.

_**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.** _

The boy tried to escape but the dark energy kept him from doing so,he noticed the monster was now reaching out to him.

_**So don't forget:** _

Now Sora was being held by the giant,the tentacles on his face opened,revealing his mouth,Sora looked at it horrified,before the monster dropped him in it,Sora screamed in horror while falling to his certain death.

_**You are the one...Who will open the door.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright,the first chapter is out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. An Small Island, Surrounded by Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of this fanfic! Where we'll be seeing Destiny islands as well as Riku and Kairi for the first time!

Sora opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he just saw, he was back on Destiny Islands! While he was relieved, he was also tired after all that, so he yawned and layed down on the floor, he saw there was a readheaded girl looking down at him.

"WOAH!" He screamed in shock while pushing himself off the ground. He got on his knees and saw that it was Kairi, who was kneeling down to look at him, she giggled at his reaction.

"Gimme a break, Kairi..." Sora sighed.

"Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi teased the boy while placing her hands behind her back, "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Sora tried to justify himself, "No! This huge...Black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe,I couldn't...Ow!" But before he had the chance to finish, Kairi slapped him in the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked, her voice in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it...I don't know..." Sora sighed to himself, knowing he wasn't making any sense, "What was that place? So bizarre..."

Kairi rolled her eyes smiling and walked towards the sea, "Yeah,sure..."

The two were now staring at the seas, Sora still on his knees, he thought I'd be best to change the subject quickly, "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? Y'know,where you grew up?"

Kairi chuckled at his question, "I told you before,I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" The boy asked with some hope.

"Nothing." Kairi simply answered.

"Ever wanted to go back?" He continued to ask.

Kairi thought about it for some seconds before answering, "Well...I'm happy here!"

The boy titled his head with a doubting face,not believing Kairi, "Really..."

Kairi continued to thought about his question, "...But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it!"

Sora smiled at her, "I wanna see it too! Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see them all!" He said staring at the sea.

She turns to Sora with a smile on her face, "So what are we waiting for?" She asks him before grinning at him.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Sora turns around and sees Riku standing there smirking while holding a small log, "So...I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He throws the log on Sora as he screams,making Kairi giggle, he approaches her and crosses his arms with a smug smirk, "And you're just as lazy as he is."

"Hehe...So you've noticed..." Kairi told him while giggling.

Sora then throws the leg off of him and pulls Riku into the ground where the two get into a little fight before the three start laughing."

Kairi puts her hands on her hips, "Alright! We'll finish it together! I'll race you!" she challenges the boys.

"Huh?!" Sora gasps.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku deadpanned.

Kairi then smirks, "Ready? GO!" She screams, knowing what they'd do next.

Sora and Riku smirk at each other before running off with Kairi right behind them, the three laughing together as the camera pans to the sky where the words "DESTINY ISLAND" appears on it.

Some time later after the race, Riku was now sitting on the Papou Tree staring at the sea while Sora and Kairi were both standing in front of each other.

"So,can you can gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi asked Sora but she noticed that Sora didn't replied to her before giving him a light slap.

"H-hey!" Sora complained while rubbing his cheek.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kairi asked him with a annoyed expression.

"Yeah,I was,no need to slap me!" Sora groaned.

"Oh...Sorry,thought you weren't..." Kairi rubbed her head, "Anyways! Here's what you need to go find!" She says as gives him a list of the materials needed.

Sora reads the list, "So,two logs,one cloth and one rope?"

Kairi nods at the boy, "Yeah,please bring everything back here!"

Sora smirks and makes a salute stance, "Aye aye capn'!"

"Just go already! If you need help,just ask! I'm counting on you!" Kairi says as she rolls her eyes smiling at the boy

Sora nods then he runs off to get the materials needed,he spots a log not too far from where he and Kairi were and grabs it, "This one was easy" He says to himself as he grabs the log and carries to the place he and Kairi were talking in.

"Wow, already?" She says surprised.

Sora shrugged, "This one wasn't so far, I just hope the rest are as easy to find!"

"Okay, good luck!" She says with a smile.

Sora nods and goes find the rest,he spots Shuji laying on a rock with his arms behind his head, he decides to go talk to him, "Hey,Shuji!"

"Hmm? Oh,Sora! What's happening, man?" Shuji says as he looked at the boy.

"Hey, I'm trying to find some supplies for the boat, you know where to find these?" He handed Shuji the list.

"The three of you are still insisting on this?" Shuji said as he rolled his eyes.

Sora simply grinned in response, "You know it! And our offer for you to go is still open!"

The boy chuckled at the offer, "Thanks but I'll pass, never was much of an adventurer, anyways, I think there's a cloth up there in the treehouse."

Sora looks up at the treehouse Shuji mentioned before grinning and giving him a thumbs up, "Okay,thanks a lot,Shuji!"

Shuji smiled and gave him the list, "No problem and since I won't be changing your mind about this whole "go to other world" thing, I can at least tell you guys to be careful."

"Don't worry about it, we definetly will." Sora comforted the older boy.

"Knowing you and Riku, I have my doubts but I can at least trust Kairi to keep an eye on you two." He replied, his voice with a lot of snark in it.

Sora groaned before he ran off to climb the treehouse and went inside, there he saw a cloth in the wall, he smiled before grabbing it and putting in his pocket, he spotted a rope not too far in a area where Akira was training with his staff by himself, he went there and grabbed the rope.

"'sup Sora! Feeling lucky today?" Akira greeted him while still training.

Sora raised an eyebrow at his question, "Depends? Why you're asking that?"

Akira smirks before pointing his staff at Sora, "I'm challenging you! I've been training lately and I'm sure I can beat you and Riku now!" He said confidently.

Sora simply smirked at his challennge, "I seriously doubt it! But I can't really fight now, I gotta grab these materials for me,Riku and Kairi."

"Oh,alright,I see how it is!" Akira said as he turned around with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

Sora raises an eyebrow at him, "What?" He asks confused.

"You're scared of fighting me!" Akira says as he turns around, pointing his staff at Sora.

Sora's eyes widen as he glared at the boy, "SAY WHAT?! No I'm not! I'd totally beat you!" He boasted.

"Alright,then prove it!" Akira smirked at him.

"Oh,you're on now!" Sora says as he pulls out his wooden sword, he and Akira enter their fighting stances.

The two dash at each other, Akira swings his staff but Sora blocks it with his sword and uses it to push Akira away, the boy simply does a backflip and lands on the ground before he jumps at swings his staff at Sora again, this time, Sora rolls to the side, making Akira's attack miss, the boy groans, he sees Sora swinging his sword at him but he jumps away just in time while smirking, he lands on the ground before Sora dashes at him, he swings his sword but Akira jumps to the side as he prepares to hit Sora on the head, however, Sora dodged his attack and kicks his legs making him drop his staff and fall on the ground, before he could get up, Sora pointed his sword at him while smirking.

Akira groans at him, "Fine,you win!"

Sora chuckles and raises his arm in triumph before he helps Akira get up.

"I'll still get back at you one day though!" He boasted to Sora.

Sora chuckled in response, "Come at me whenever!"

The two fist bump before Sora puts the rope around his shoulder and runs off to get the other stuff needed, he climbs down the threehouse, he notices Mira sitting on the docks staring at the sea, he walks over to her.

"Ah,the breeze feels great today..." The blonde girl says with her eyes closed.

"Hey,Mira!" Sora says, approaching her.

The girl turns around and smiles at him, "Sora! Hey! You,Riku and Kairi are still going on with that crazy raft idea?"

"Yep! And don't even try to change our minds!" Sora proudly says with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't going to, I bet Shuji already tried" Mira says giggling.

"He sure did!" Sora laughed before he remembered what he was supposed to do, "Anyways, hey Mira, you know where I can find a log? It's the last thing I need."

"Oh,there's one there next to the Papou Tree!" Mira told him.

"Awesome! Thanks,Mira!" Sora gave her a thumbs up.

"Anytime!" She smiles.

Sora runs off to the Papou Tree before grabbing the log,he notices Riku sitting in the tree, "You already got everything you needed?" He asks his white-haired friend.

"Yep,it's all with Kairi,what about you?" Riku replies to him.

Sora grabs the log and carries it in his shoulder, "Just need to give this log to her and then I'll be done"

"Sounds good, hey we still got some time before we need to go home, you up for a round?" He challenges the younger boy.

Sora smirks in response, "You're on!"

"Alright, You better be ready to lose again!" Riku taunted.

"You know the score is tied,don't go trying to brag!" Sora groaned at him.

"True, but it's not going to be tied for long." Riku smirked at him.

Sora smirks in returns, "I'll go give this to Kairi, then we fight!"

Riku nods as Sora ran off to Kairi, Riku rolls his eyes smirking after he left, Sora then drops what he found in the place Kairi was, she looks at it smiling.

"Alright,great job,Sora!" She congratulates the boy.

Sora smirks and wipes his nose before giving her a thumbs up, "Told ya I'd find them!"

"Well, I never doubted you,did I?" She told him with amusement on her voice.

Sora turns around while smiling and with his hands behind his head. "Who's the lazy bum now?" He asked in a smug tone.

"The one that fell asleep and had to be woken up to do his part?" She replied sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

Sora groans as Kairi giggles, "Anyways, I promised a match with Riku after I delivered this stuff to you, see ya Kairi!" He says as he runs off.

Kairi rolls her eyes unamused, "Are you two seriously still going at it?"

"We'll stop when there's a winner!" Sora screamed while still running.

The girl sweatdrops at his answer, "It's been 13 weeks, I'd imagine there'd be a winner at this point..." She deadpans.

Sora runs to the Papou Tree with his sword in hand, when he get's there, Riku smirks and jumps off the tree, also with his sword, the two go to the beach of the island, grabbing the attention of Shuji and Mira.

"Oh boy,here we go again..." Shuji rolled his eyes.

"Don't these two ever get tired?" Mira sighed.

Akira hears it and looks from bellow the treehouse, he sees Sora and Riku standing in the beach, each with a sword in hand,h e grins, "Oh,I'm not missing that!" He runs down to the beach

There, Sora and Riku each take their fighting stances as Akira,Shuji and Mira watch,Kairi walks in between the two.

"Well, I guess I'll be the judge again" She says amused at their competition, "Just play fairly you two! No using anything besides your swords! BEGIN!"

Sora smirks and dashes at Riku, he swings his sword but the white haired boy jumps to the side and brings down his sword at Sora, however, Sora saw it coming and blocked his attack, the two smirk at each other before jumping away

"Hey! You've gotten better!" Riku praises his opponent.

"Same to you!" Sora replies.

"But still not enough to win." The older boy boasts.

The two dash at each other, Riku swings a kick at Sora, who drops, avoiding his attack, he jumps and swings the sword down but Riku blocks it and throws Sora away, who lands on the ground safely,before he could get up, Riku knocked the sword out of his hand before pointing his sword at Sora, smirking.

"Guess I won" Riku says with pure smugness on his voice.

"Maybe...But not yet!" Sora smirked.

Sora kicks sand in Riku's eyes, bliding him for a moment before he rolls to where his sword was and grabs it, after Riku clears his eyes,he smirks at Sora, "Heh,pretty sure that was cheating"

"Oh,what? Is some sand enought to beat you?" Sora teases him.

Riku chuckles in response, "Okay,you asked for it!"

He dashes at Sora and swings his sword but Sora ducks and hits Riku in the stomach with his sword, he falls on the ground as his sword falls in Sora's hand, he points at Riku with it with a smug smile, "Surrender?" He arrogantly asks.

"Not today!" He says as he kicks Sora away, making him let go of Riku's sword, he grabs it before getting in his fighting stance again, Sora groans and get's up from the kick, also getting in his fighting stance,the two grin at each other.

"Guess now were even!" Sora joked.

"We'll be even when we finish this fight!" Riku replied.

The two dashed at each other, the scene changes to Kairi,Akira,Shuji and Mira watching them fight, with the duel in the background.

"Every day...How do you not get tired of this, Kairi?" Shuji sighs.

"Yeah, I don't see the appeal." Mira says, equally annoyed.

"Will you two shut up?! I'm watching the fight! GET 'IM!" Akira cheers on.

"Who are you even rooting for?" Kairi asks with amusement, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, please, I'm a loyal rooter, I only root for one side and one side only!" He answers proudly.

Shuji raises his eyebrow, "Which is?"

"The one who wins of course!" He says proudly before Mira slaps him in the head, "HEY!" He groans at her.

"Quit being an idiot" She scolds him.

Kairi giggled at the two before she turned to Shuji, "Well, Shuji, I don't get tired because it's a reminder of what our friendship is, these two will always be getting into arguments and fight over anything, just like I'll always be there to make sure they don't go too far!" She smiles at them, Akira,Shuji and Mira smile back at her.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER** _

Sora and Riku were now both resting on the beach,the two breathing heavily.

"Let's...Call it a tie...?" Riku said tired.

"Yeah...I'm too tired anyways..." Sora agreed.

Kairi,Akira,Shuji and Mira walk to them, Kairi was smiling and Akira had a neutral look but Mira and Shuji looked annoyed and unamused respectively at the two.

"Soooo...What's the score again?" Akira asked.

"It's tied, they both have 7 points" Kairi told him.

"What?! I can't believe you two did this 14 times already!" Mira said in disbelief.

"Why are you so surprised...?" Riku asked, still tired from the duel.

"Yeah...You watch us everytime we do it..." Sora agrees with him.

Mira groans as the others laugh, Shuji then looks at the sky.

"Hey,guys,it's getting late so I think we should go home" He tells the younger kids.

The others looked at the sky and it was almost night.

"Dang it! I wanted to train some more to beat these two!" Akira whined.

Sora and Riku laughed.

"Not happening" Riku taunted the boy.

"You saw our match today!" Sora smirked at him.

Now it was Akira's turn to groan as the others laughed.

"You two can get up?" Kairi asks her friends.

Sora and Riku nodded as they got up and the six friends walked to their boats and started swimming to the other island.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, a figure in a brown cloak was watching them in the islands,hidden behind the waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the one that introduces my main OCs in this story so I hope they make a good first impression with you guys!


	3. The King Vanishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This is the chapter where my plot relevant OCs first show up! Hope they make a good first impression with you readers and that you enjoy them!

_**DESTINY ISLANDS, AFTERNOON** _

Sora,Riku and Kairi were in the paopu tree, Sora and Kairi sitting on it while Riku was laying on it with his arms crossed.

"Sooo...Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here" Riku answered.

"But how far could a raft take us?" The boy asked again.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else" Riku said casually.

"So, supposed you get to another world" Kairi said before giggling, "What would you do there?"

Riku lowered his head thinking, "Hmmm...Y'know, I haven't really thought about it..." He raises his head, looking at the sea, "It's just...I've always wondered why we're here, on this island...If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" He said as he turned to Sora and Kairi.

Sora just shrugs and lays down on the tree with his arms behind his head, "I don't know"

"Exactly!" Riku said as he walked closer to the sea, "That's why we need to go out there and find out! Just sitting here won't change a thing...It's the same old stuff...So let's go"

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi noticed.

"Thanks to you, if you haven't come here, I probably never would've thought any of this..." He says to her.

Sora looks at him surprised before rolling his eyes and looking back at the sea

"Kairi, thanks" Riku tells the girl

"Heh, you're welcome" Kairi replies to him.

The three friends then start walking throught the bridge, Kairi in the front with Sora and Riku behind her.

"Sora!" Riku calls out to his friend.

The boy turns around and he sees a paopu fruit being tossed at him, he grabs it and looks at it curiously.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asks him, his voice hiding a teasing tone.

"A paopu fruit..." Sora says as he looks at the fruit.

Riku walks past him, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what..." He says still trying to hide his teasing, he sees Sora won't catch on so he decides to just say it.

"C'mon, I know you wanna try it!"

"What are you talking-?" Sora was about to ask until he realizes what he meant.

Riku laughs at him, Sora groans at his friend and throws the fruit away growling before chasing the laughing Riku.

_**ANOTHER WORLD** _

In a forest, a 14-year old boy with red hair tied into a small ponytail, he was wearing green t-shirt and black pants, he also had a black headband and black fingerless gloves, he was holding a bow and arrow, he had a focused look on his eyes as he looked at all the targets around him, some of them tied to swinging vines while others tied in trees, he took a deep breath before he dashed forward and jumped in the air as he shot a arrow into one of the targets, hitting it in the middle.

"One!" The boy thinks to himself.

He ran to the side, shooting three arrows into three targets, the three hit the middle of the targets.

"Two! Three! Four!"

A vine with a target tied into it was swinging at his direction but he turns around and shoots an arrow at said target before rolling to the side, he sees the arrow was in the middle of the target

"Five!"

He ran forward and shot more arrows torwards the targets, hitting them all in the middle.

"Six! Seven! Eight!"

He turns around and shoots two more at two of the targets tied in vines, he hits them in the middle.

"Nine! Ten! One more and I break my record." He thinks to himself again.

As he finished talking, a swinging vine hit him from behind, making him fall facefirst into the ground, he sees the last target was tied in that vine, he groans and get's up.

"Training again, Suguru?"

The teen, now known as Suguru, looked above and saw a man with white hair and goatee, he wore a outfit that consisted of black clothes and pants and a black long coat with blue details on it and golden epaulettes, he also had a scabbard behind his back with a sword sheathed in it, Suguru bowed down in respect.

"Mr. Kanbo, I was training to do a better job at protecting the king." Suguru told the man.

"I see, however, you're already one of his top bodyguards in such a young age, I see little reason for you want to train at this hour." Kanbo tells the boy.

"That's true but a person can always become more skilled, isn't that what you thought me?" Suguru asks the man.

Kanbo looked at him for a few seconds before he turned around, "You have a point but it is still too early to train, come on, let's go back to the castle, later we'll both train together."

The last words caught Suguru's attention, "W-Wait, really?" He asks, his eyes widened.

"Yes, as the general of the king's bodyguards, it's my job to make sure they're all in top shape but there's a time and place for everything."

Suguru nods at him, "Understood, Mr. Kanbo"

The two walked until they entered their king's castle, it had a sign written "The Beaming Castle, home of King Shuryo and Queen Amai".

"What will you do now, Mr. Kanbo?" Suguru asks him.

"The queen was the one that asked me to find you, I'll report back to her" Kanbo's replies.

The white haired man walked away, Suguru stood there for a few seconds before sighing.

Scene changes to another forest outside the castle, there, a young girl with blue short hair wearing a navy blue Ninja outfit was jumping from tree to tree, until she hears a noise in the forest, making her land in a branch, she looks around her, the noise coming from several places, she starts looking around the forest with extreme focus, she notices a lightning flash in a part, she jumps towards it and starts chasing it around the forest, however, the young Ninja was having a hard time keeping up, suddendly, her target dissapeared from her sight, her eyes widen in shock before someone tackles her to the ground, she opens her eyes as she was now pinned down by a human-fox hybrid, he had yellow spiky hair as well as yellow fur around his body, green animal eyes and a yellow fox tail, he was wearing a silver armor with red details and cape, the Ninja sighs.

The human-fox hybird chuckles at her, "Guess you still got room for improvement, Nakami"

He stands up and so does the Ninja, Nakami, she just facepalms.

"C'mon! Don't give me the cold shoulder!" He tells her.

Nakami rolls her eyes as she throws a smoke bomb on the ground, when the smoke vanished she was no longer there, the hybrid smirked as Nakami dropped in front of him, only now she had black hair with a ponytail and a purple sweater and green pants, she grins at the hybrid.

"Thanks for agreeing to train with me, Kitsune!" Nakami said while making a slight bow.

"No issue, I always enjoy some excitement." Kitsune tells her.

"Hehe, but I guess I still need to improve my speed..." Nakami sighed.

"Nah, you did great, I just had some things that gave me an advantage." Kitsune comforted her.

Nakami stared at him "Wait...You used your full speed?! You promised you wouldn't!" She complained.

Kitsune raises his arms in defense, "WOAH! Calm down there, I didn't used my full speed! Just enough to not get caught!"

Nakami groans and crosses her arms, pouting, Kitsune just chuckles at her, "Anyways, let's go back to the castle."

She nods at him as the two jump in the air and begin jumping from tree to tree until they reach the castle, the two land inside the entreance.

"Okay, I better go back to gatekeeping the castle, gotta make sure we don't have any invasions, you better go back to your Ninja village the others must be worried." Kitsune tells her.

Nakami gave him a weak smile before she looked at the ground sadly.

Kitsune tilted his head confused, "Something wrong?" He asks her.

Nakami gasps and shakes her head, giving a big smile again, "N-Not at all! I'm A-Okay!...But I'll probably go get some more training done before going to the village."

Kitsune raises his eyebrow with a doubting look, "You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be?" Nakami assures him.

Kitsune looked at her for a few seconds, "I'll take your word for it, just make sure to tell someone if something's happening" He says with a more serious tone than usual.

"Relax, nothing's happening!" She continues to say.

Kitsune continues to stare at her for a few seconds but Nakami keeps a smile on her face, Kitsune then decides to go back to his job before he jumps to another part of the castle, Nakami sighs before she shakes her head and smiles, she jumps away in another direction, scene changes to where Kanbo left Suguru before.

"I better go see the King, I need to know if there'll be training for the bodyguards this week." The boy says.

He hears a noise behind him, making him gasp, he turns around, his bow and arrow ready, trying to find where he heard the noise, "Are we suffering a invasion? What's happening?" He asks with a worried tone on his voice.

He feels someone touch his shoulder, he gasps and turns around with his bow and arrow ready to shoot but he sees it was Nakami, who was smirking at him.

"Oh, it's you...What do you want, Nakami?" He asks her with disdain.

Nakami just chuckles at him, "What? I work here in the castle as well, I was just testing my stealth with you"

"Next time, ask me before doing so." He tells her.

"It's not stealth if you know that I'm hidden is it?" She asks, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I don't care what it is, ask me first." He simply replies walking past her.

Nakami just chuckles to herself, "Nah" She goes the same direction as him.

"Where are you going anyways?" She asks him.

"I'm going to see the king...By myself." He replies annoyed by the girl.

Nakami groans at him, "Look, you need to lighten up a bit, I also work for him, I have the right to go see him."

"Do whatever you want, just don't talk to me." He tells her.

Nakami rolls her eyes annoyed as they walk towards the door to the King's room, the door was gigantic but Suguru knocked on it and a much smaller door appeared for them to enter, the two entered, the King and Queen's thrones were turned the opposite side from the door as always, the two walked towards it.

"Good morning, King Shuryo" Suguru says with a calm voice.

"It's a beautiful day today, my King!" Nakami says, more excited.

"I was wondering if you have time to-" Suguru was about to ask when they saw something shocking.

Shuryo's throne was empty.

"WHAT?!" The two shout shocked.

"T-T-T-T-The King was kidnapped?! That can't be possible! We need to reunite everyone and look for him quick-" Suguru starts to panic.

Before he could finish, Nakami grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, "Suguru! Calm down! Look!" She tells him before pointing at the throne.

He looked where she was pointing and saw the King's dog behind the throne, he was with a letter in his mouth, the dog walked to them and gave the letter to Nakami as she and Suguru read it, after they finished, the two gasped.

"We can't tell anyone about this!" Was Suguru's reaction to the letter.

Nakami looks at him for a few seconds with a shocked look before slapping him, "Are you an idiot?! We NEED to tell everyone about this!"

"Can you just imagine the queen's reaction if she saw this?!" He argues with her.

"Imagine her reaction if she DIDN'T saw this?!" She argues back.

"If I don't see what?"

The voice makes the two freeze in fear as they look behind the throne and see a woman with blonde hair tied in a big ponytail, she was wearing a white dress with purple details and a blue jewel in the chest of the dress, along her was Kanbo and Kitsune.

"Q-Queen Amai..." They stammer.

Suguru and Nakami lower their head groaning, Amai walks towards them with a stern look.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asks, her voice had a commanding tone.

"Well, there's no point in hiding..." Nakami sighs.

Suguru nods and gives it to her, the queen grabs the letter and stares at it.

"This is Shuryo's symbol...Kanbo, did he told you anything about a mission?" She asks the man.

Kanbo shakes his head no, "No, your majesty, if he didn't told you, there's no reason he'd tell me."

The queen opens the letter and reads it, her expression turns to one of shock as she let's go of the letter.

"W-What's wrong, my queen?" Suguru asks, worried.

Amai calmly looks at the other 4 in the room, "Let's reunite in the library, we'll have to discuss this."

They all nod as they leave the throne room and walk towards the library.

"So, what was written in it, your majesty?" Kitsune asks her.

The queen sits on her desk with her eyes closed, the others stare at her worried, except for Kanbo, who remained stoic, Amai then opens her eyes and reveals the shocking truth.

"Shuryo has gone off on a special mission"

"WHAAAAT?!" Suguru and Nakami shout shocked.

"Ya sure?" Kitsune asks her with his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, it says so in the letter, he noticed that the stars have been dissapearing and as every star is represented by a world, he knew that this meant the other worlds were in trouble, he wished that he could've told us but this mission could not wait, however, he left us a way to find him." Amai explains to the others.

"And how would that way be, your majesty?" Kanbo asks her, the only one still calm after that revelation.

Amai looked at Kanbo and Kitsune, "First of all, he specifically said that he doesn't want the two of you taking this mission."

"Huh?! But we're the strongest here! We're the most suited to help him!" Kitsune asked, shocked.

His comment made Nakami realize something, "That's true! The two of you are the strongest so you should stay behind and protect the queen!"

Kitsune thinks about what she says before smirking, "You got a point there, kinda sucks I can't go on another adventure with him and Kanbo like old times, I miss kicking butt!"

"If it's King Shuryo's wish then I'll stay and protect Queen Amai" Kanbo simply replies.

Kitsune smirks at him before lightly nudging him, "Hey, don't pretend you don't miss these adventures!"

"The king and queen's wishes above all else." Kanbo tells him.

"Y-Your majesty." Suguru approaches the queen.

"Yes, Suguru?" She asks him, her voice now with a kind tone.

"I wanted to ask...if Mr. Kanbo and Kitsune aren't going to find the king, then who will?" He asks her.

Amai smiles at him, "The king has actually said in the letter the two people who he thinks should go find him."

"Yeah, who?" Nakami asks curiously

"One of them is Suguru." Amai says, smiling at the boy.

Suguru's eyes widen as he takes a step back, "M-Me?! He trusts me with that?!"

Amai chuckles at his reaction, "Yes, he wrote it here, although you won't be going alone."

"Oh, I see, well, this is a great honor, your majesty! I promise to bring the king safely! I'll go find someone to go with me!" He says before getting ready to run off.

"That won't be necessary!" Amai stopped him.

Suguru looked at her, curious, "Huh? But didn't he said he wants me to bring someone else?"

"Yes and he also chose your partner." She says while smiling at Nakami.

Nakami's jaw drops and she points at herself, "ME?!"

"HER?!" Suguru questions both shocked and annoyed.

Amai simply smiles at the girl, "Yes, you, Nakami."

Nakami starts to chuckle nervously, "O-Oh! Wow! This is a great honor, your majesty! I can't believe he actually picked me!"

Kitsune smirks at the scene, "Looks like it's time for the kiddos to have their adventure, huh?"

"Indeed" Kanbo replies.

Nakami chuckles at Kitsune before looking at the Queen, "I'll go grab my sword and prepare myself for the journey! I'll also bring a journal with me so I can write about the adventure! Excuse me!" She says as she bows down to her and runs off.

Suguru still had his jaw dropped, he turned to the Queen in disbelief, "SHE is my partner?! But she-her-she's so-I mean-!"

Amai raises an eyebrow at him before Suguru groans and lowers his head, "I'll go grab my bow..."

He starts walking off the library, before Kitsune calls his name, he turns to the human-fox hybrid.

"Nakami is far more skilled than she looks, I train with her a lot and trust me, she's the right partner for you." He tells him with a serious tone.

Suguru sighs and nods before he runs off the library to get his stuff.


	4. The Last Peaceful Day

Sora was still annoyed about what Riku told him last night, he was about to kick sand when he saw Mira sitting on the docks reading a kid's book, he tilted his head confused and ran towards her, Mira was so focused on the book she didn't noticed the spiky haired boy next to her.

"What book is that?" He asked the girl, making her scream and almost drop her book but she quickly grabbed it before it fell in the water.

"SORA! Don't do that again!" She scold Sora while glaring at him.

He chuckled while placing his hands behind his head and grinning, "Sorry! Didn't meant to do that but really, what's this book called?"

"Oh? I got in the school library!" She tells him.

Sora's expression becomes bored as a drop of sweat is seen on his head, "Must be pretty boring then..."

Mira hits him in the head with the book, making him groan while he rubs his head.

"Quit being an idiot!" She scolds him before going back to talk about the book, "Anyways, It's about the legend of the paopu fruit!" Mira said.

Sora groans, remembering Riku's comment.

"You know about it?" She asks him.

Sora crosses his arms while blushing, "Yeah, unfortunely..."

Mira doesn't notice Sora's discomfort and looks at the book, "Well, doesn't it sound romantic?! I'd love it to try with someone!"

"Really, who?" He asks her curiously.

"Oh, I don't have anyone in mind right now, I just think I'd be something really romantic to do when you find your special one!" Mira answers him with a smile before a look of curiosity appears on her face, "Do you wanna try it with someone though?" She asks him.

Sora thought about it for some seconds before he heard Mira giggling, he raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You're blushing." She tells him teasingly.

Sora gasped and covered his face with his hands making her giggle more.

"It's Kairi, isn't it?" She asked, but her voice made it clear it was a rhetorical question.

Sora shakes his head while groaning, trying to hide his blushing, "Look, it was great seeing you Mira but I gotta go somewhere!"

He runs off, making her giggle more before going back to her book. Sora notices Shuji looking at the secret place in the island with a thinking face, curious, Sora goes see why he's looking at it.

"What're you looking at?" Sora asks him.

"Oh, hey, Sora, It's just that Akira and I we're thinking about doing some exploring on the secret place and see what's there." Shuji replies.

"What? But the six of us always go there and make drawings on the cave." The younger boy said, not understanding Shuji's intention.

"I know that, I mean what's behind that door." Shuji explains to him.

Sora's eyes widen, realizing what he meant, "Oh! How are you planning on opening it though?"

"We'll will bring some stuff with us to open a hole in it so we can enter, there's gotta be something there!" He says, his voice sounding a mix of curious and excited.

Sora smirked at him, "Didn't you said you're not much of an adventurer?" He asked him teasingly.

Shuji looked at him, the two then shared a laugh, "Yeah, I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't have some adventures from time to time."

Sora puts his hands behind his head and smirks, "Heh, good point, anyways, good luck with your exploring, I'll go see Riku and Kairi to see what the raft needs!".

"Okay then, good luck!" Shuji says while patting the boy's back.

Sora nods and runs off.

"YO, SORA!"

Sora groans and lowers his head recognizing the voice as Akira's, he sees him training next to the paopu tree, he sighs and goes there.

"Look Akira, if it's a challenge again then I'm sorry to say that we'll have to do it later!" Sora tells him annoyed.

"Nah, I had a match with Riku earlier and I saw that I need to improve a lot." Akira says with a hint of embarassment in his voice.

Sora chuckles at him before smirking, "He beat you, huh?"

"Not just me! It was 3 against 1, I had Mira and Shuji helping yet we still lost!" Akira exclaims, trying to justify his loss.

Sora's jaw drops at that, Akira doesn't notice and keeps training.

"Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him." He says casually.

That last part did it for Sora, he pulled out his sword and pointed at Akira with fire in his eyes, "Let's go! I'll take on the three of you right now!"

Shocked at Sora's sudden reaction, Akira takes a step back and raises his arms, "WOAH! You okay there, pal?"

"Of course I am! Let's do this!" Sora says defensively.

Akira smirks at him, "Okay then! Shuji! Mira!"

"What now?" Shuji sighs.

"Sora wants to go 3 on 1!" He tells the other two

Mira's eyes widen and her jaw drops, "What?! Are you and Riku masochists or anything?!"

"Hey, if Riku can take on the three of you then so can I!" Sora boasts with his sword in hand.

Mira,Shuji and Akira exchange looks, then start laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Sora asks them angry.

"Dude, this is about Kairi, right?" Akira asks between his laughter, making Sora blush heavily.

"That blush just confirms everything!" Mira teases him.

"LET'S JUST GO!" Sora screams, his face completely red in embarassment.

Shuji chuckles at his reaction, "Sure but don't expect us to hold back!"

"Just the way I like it!" Sora smirks while entering his battle stance.

They all reunite in the beach, Akira, Shuji and Mira make a circle around Sora, he held his sword tightly, Akira had his staff ready, Shuji's weapons we're two small wooden knives and Mira had a toy gun.

"Let's go with the usual strategy!" Shuji tells his two partners.

"Leave it to us!" Mira assures him.

Mira starts by shooting at Sora but the boy dodges the two bullets and dashes at her, he swings his sword but Akira jumps in the way and blocks the attack with his staff, this leaves him open for Shuji, who jumps at him with his knives ready, Sora sees his shadow and rolls backwards, making Shuji fall on Akira, Mira then dashes at Sora and conitnues shooting, Sora smirks and rolls to the side, he swings his sword again but one of Shuji's knives are thrown and hit his head, making him fall to the side, he tries to grab his sword but Akira rushes in and grabs it before him.

"Guess we won, Sora!" Akira boasts with his usual confidence.

Sora, however, simply smirks as he stands up and raises his fists, "Who said I'm done?!"

Akira smirks as Shuji and Mira widen their eyes.

"You're joking?!" Mira asks in disbelief.

"I love when it's a challenge!" Akira exclaims before dashing at Sora, Shuji thinks about it for a second before he gasps.

"Akira, wait! IT'S A TRAP!" He tries to tell him but it was too late as Akira swung his staff at Sora, who slided on the ground, he uses the opportunity to pull Akira's feet, making him fall on the sand, he then grabs both his sword and Akira's staff, he points the sword at Akira, Shuji sighs as Mira facepalms

"Gotcha!" Sora exclaims proudly.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Akira tries to hide his embarassment.

He stands up and tries to grab the staff from Sora but the boy uses it to hit his legs making him fall on the ground, he laughs at it while Shuji and Mira hold their laughter.

"Fine! You got me!" Akira groans, he goes to the docks ans sits pouting, Shuji and Mira then stand in front of Sora with their weapons ready.

"So, now it's 2v1!" Sora smirks at them.

"We won't fall for your tricks, Sora, so get ready to lose." Shuji said.

"Let's get this over with already! I got a book to read!" Mira says annoyed with them.

Sora smirks and dashes at them, Shuji and Mira nod at each other as Shuji dashes at him, the two clash their weapons as Mira shoots Sora in the eye, he holds his eye in pain as the two smirk, Shuji then hits him in the stomach with his knives, making him stumble a few steps back, he shakes his head and opens his eye, he sees Shuji and Mira dashing at him, he gasps and rolls to the side, dodging their attack.

"This time, shoot from the back" Shuji whispers to Mira.

Mira smirks and nods, Shuji runs towards Sora as the two clash their weapons, Mira then runs to behind Sora and aims her gun at him, she shoots but Sora hears the sound and tilts his head to the left, it hits Shuji in the eye, making him stumble to the back.

Mira gasps shocked, "Sorry, Shuji!" She apologizes to her partner.

"My turn now!" Sora exclaims.

Shuji groans and before he could open his eye, Sora hits him in the stomach with his sword, making him fall on the sand, he opens his eyes and sees Sora aiming at him with his sword while holding his knives on the other hand.

Shuji simply sighed, "Fine, you got me." He says, a hint of amusement in his voice, he sits on the docks with Akira, only Shuji had a smile while Akira was pouting.

"Fine, my turn then!" Mira said.

"Let's go, Mira!" Sora challenged the girl.

She starts shooting at him, he rolls on the ground, dodging her first two bullets before he blocks the others with his sword, he swings his sword at her, she jumps to the side before shooting him again, this time it hits him in the hand, making him drop his sword, she grins but Sora catches it before it falls to the ground.

"You're kidding?!" Mira groans.

Sora smirks, Mira continues shooting but he rolls to the side before he dashes at her, this time Mira smirked as she aimed at Sora's leg, she hits it making him trip and fall while still holding his sword, he sees Mira was poiting her gun at him, "Looks like I won." She boasts smugly.

Sora, however, simply smirked at her, "Did ya?"

She tries to shoot again but sees that it was out of ammo, she groans as Sora smirks and uses his sword to knock her gun out of her hand.

Mira sighs at him before smiling, "Gotta hand it to you, you're good."

Sora grins and scratches his nose, "What is it that you said about three on one?" He asks smugly.

She hits him in the head with a book, making him growl and scratch his head, "Quit being an idiot!"

Akira then runs at Sora, "That wasn't fair! I want a rematch!" He challenges him but then Mira slaps him in the head.

"You too!" She scolds him.

Shuji approaches them while smiling, "Gotta hand it to ya, Sora, you're better than I expected."

Sora chuckles at the compliment, "Thanks guys! I gotta check on Riku and Kairi, see you later!"

They all nod as Sora runs towards the cove of Desiny Islands, he sees Riku staring at the sea while Kairi was grabbing some seashells from the sea.

"I saw your match with them, gotta say, you did a better job than I expected." Riku compliments his friend, though his voice did had some sarcasm in it but Sora ignored it.

"Can't let you leave me behind!" The spiky haired boy smirks.

The two smile and fist bump, "Anyways, we should find a way to decide the name of the raft." Riku said.

"It needs a name now?" Sora asks, tilting his head.

"Not really but I think I'd be better than just referring to it as "raft"" Riku says jokingly.

Sora shrugs at his answer, "Good point, what would you name it?"

"How about "Highwind"?" Riku suggests.

"Sounds good! But I have another name in mind." Sora tells him.

"Oh, really?" The white haired boy asks amused.

"Yeah, "Excalibur"!" Sora smirks.

Riku simply chuckles at the name, "It's a raft, not a sword, Sora."

"Well, a raft moves on the sea, not on the wind!" Sora said.

"Yeah, you'd knew if it was on the wind since your head is always on the clouds!" Riku smirks at him.

"Well, at least I'm not a party pooper like you!" Sora replies.

The two glare at each other before sharing a knowing grinning.

"The usual?" Riku asks him.

"The usual!" Sora replies.

Kairi is seen walking at them, looking amused, "You guys are going at it again? Guess it's my turn to be judge again!"

The two nod as they get ready for the race, Kairi stands in front of them.

"You guys know the drill! First one to touch the star and back wins!" She says before stepping to the side.

"If I win...Uh...I'm captain! And if you win?" Sora asks his rival.

"I get to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku smirks at him.

That made Sora blush heavily, "HUH?!"

"Deal? The winner get's to share a paopu with Kairi!" Riku asks jokingly.

"Wha-He-Uh...Wait a minute!" Sora tried to process what he said.

"Okay! On my count!" Kairi exclaimed, not having heard their comments.

Sora shakes his head and glared at Riku, who was smirking at him, the two stared in front of him as Kairi started counting.

"3!...2!...1!...GO!" She screams as she wings arm down.

Sora and Riku then start running, they go through the wooden platforms, the two know that one of them is fragile and will fall down if they step on it so both jump over it and into the next platform, there, Sora spots the zip-line tower and runs towards it but he saw that Riku got the same idea, Sora starts running faster and manages to reach the ladder first and starts climbing it, when he get's on the top he sees Riku continued running on foot towards the star, he smirks and zip-lines towards it, he touches the star and starts jumping on top of the trees near it to go back to Kairi, he sees Riku is still behind him and get's confident he'll win but then he starts thinking about what Riku said before the race which ends up making him not notice the fragile wooden platform, Sora screams as he falls down into the water, he shakes his head and sees Riku jumping over the wooden platforms towards Kairi, he groans and stands up, hoping to be able to catch up but when he get's there, Riku was already in the finish line.

"So, we'll be the naming the raft highwind then." Riku says with a smug smile making Sora glare at him.

"That wasn't fair! Your comment distracted me! If not for that I would've won!" He tried to defend himself.

"What comment?" Kairi asked approaching the two.

"A comment about-" Sora started saying until he realized it was her and quickly covered his mouth while blushing immensely.

"Sora? You're okay? You look red like a tomato." Kairi said giggling.

"He's fine, just a sore loser that can't admit I won again." Riku smirked.

Sora glared at his friend, who smiled smugly at him in return, Kairi giggles at them.

"I'll be going back grabbing seashells, there's something I'm working on for our trip." Kairi says while walking away, leaving the two boys alone.

"You really fell for what I told you? Man, that's golden." Riku mocked while chuckling.

"This isn't funny, Riku! We both know I would have won if not for that!" Sora boasted.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I don't think so, we may be tied in swordfighting but I've been beating you in races ever since we we're kids."

"That was 10 years ago!" Sora defended himself, "And besides, I was winning before I fell in the water!"

"How many times have I heard that one before? Besides...Not my fault you can't keep your mind in the race." Riku teased with a smirk.

Sora groaned and walked away with his hands behind his head, Riku simply smiles smugly to himself, Sora sees Kairi tying some thalassa shells together and goes see what she's doing.

"What's that?" He asks his friend.

"Oh, hey, Sora! I heard this legend that sailors used to make lucky charms to ensure they have a safe voyage, so I thought about making one for our trip." The readhead answers him.

"Ah, sounds cool! Hope it really does give us some luck and we end up in a awesome world!" Sora says with a grin on his face.

Kairi giggles in response before picking up a list, "By the way, Sora, can you bring these materials for the raft? It's all we need to finish it."

Sora grabs the list and reads it, "So...One seagull egg,three mushrooms,two coconuts and three fishes,right?"

Kairi nods before she gives him a empty water bottle, "And fill this up with drinking water...But not from the ocean!"

Sora crosses his arms and pouts at her, "Hey! I know it can't be from the ocean!"

Kairi giggles at his reaction, "I'm just making sure,you can be a bit slow sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora asked annoyed.

"See?" Kairi giggled making Sora groan while he blushed.

"Anyways! I'll go look for these items, it can't be much more difficult than the first list you gave me! I'm on it!" He gives her a thumbs up as she smiles and nods before he runs off to grab the materials.

Sora sees a mushroom in a small hole in a stone wall but with a rock blocking the path, he pushes the rock out of the way and grabs the mushroom.

"One down,two to go!" He says while he puts the mushroom in his pocket.

He runs off the hole and goes to the zip-line tower, there was another mushroom next to it, he grabs it and places it in his pocket with the other, the boy then runs back to where Kairi was and he sees the coconuts needed on the trees.

"Hey, Kairi, what kind of coconuts do we need again?" Sora asks her.

"The green ones." She answers.

Sora nods and pulls out his sword, he climbs the trees until he's close enough to the coconuts, he whacks them with his sword until one of them falls down, he grins and drops from the tree, he grabs the coconut and gives it to Kairi, who smiles at him, he goes back to get the other one they need, he climbs another tree and whacks the other green coconut he saw, the coconut falls down but Sora grabs it before it reaches the ground, he smirks and gives it to Kairi.

"Great job Sora!" She congratulates him.

"Thanks Kairi! I'll go get the other stuff we need, see you later!" Sora says before running off.

He runs towards the start from his race with Riku and goes through a cave next to it, the cave lead back to the main area of the Islands, there, he runs towards the waterfall and fills the bottle Kairi gave him with the water from there.

"That's another item off the list." He says before he sees a seagull egg on top of a tree, he grins and runs towards it, he climbs a pole next to the tree and grabs the egg before he slides back to the ground.

"Okay, now I only need to get the fishes." He says as he runs towards the ocean and jumps into it, he spots some fish swimming and swims towards them before he grabs the three he needs, he swims back to land and he walks towards the secret place, getting Shuji's attention.

"Hey, where are you going, Sora?" He asks the younger boy.

"Oh? There's a mushroom there, it's the last item I need from the list Kairi gave me!" Sora answers him.

"I'll guess it's a list for the boat?" Shuji asks in a sarcastic tone.

"You know it! I'll go get the mushroom now!" Sora says before he enters the secret place.

There, Sora saw a mushroom and grabbed it, before he left, he took a look around and saw all the drawings he and the other kids from Destiny Islands used to make when they we're younger but one drawing in particular got his attention, it was one of him and Kairi that they made when they we're younger shortly after becoming friends, Sora got on his knees to look at the drawings, he smiled, feeling a sense of nostalgia, the time when he and Kairi made these drawings playing on his head.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what..."

Riku's words echoed through Sora's head, he felt it was too soon to decide this but he knew he wanted to be with Kairi forever, he looked around, hoping nobody was looking and grabbed a nearby rock and added another detail to the drawing.

Him giving Kairi a Paopu Fruit.

He smiled at it, until he got a weird feeling, he turned around and saw...Something behind him, he gasped and grabbed his sword as he pointed at the thing.

"Who's there?!" He asks while holding his sword tightly.

After he got a closer look at it, it looked like someone wearing a brown cloak but it's shape lead to Sora believe it wasn't human, it's face also was completely hidden.

"I've come to see the door to this world..." The creature told Sora.

"Huh?" Sora questions him.

"This world has been connected." The figure tells him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sora asks him, still not understanding what he meant.

"Tied to the darkness...Soon to be completely eclipsed." He continued.

"Well, whoever you are! Stop freaking me out like this! Where did you even come from anyways?!" The boy continues to ask the figure, now annoyed with it.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Was his reply to Sora.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora realized.

"There is so very much to learn...You understand so little." He tells Sora.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you'll see! I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora tells the figure while glaring at him.

"A meaningless effort...One who knows nothing, can understand nothing." The figure says.

Sora looks at the mysterious door from the secret place and when he looks back, the figure was no longer there, shocking Sora.

"Sora! You're still there?!" He heard Shuji's voice from outside the place.

Sora shook his head from the shock and pretended nothing happened, "Y-Yeah! I was just looking at the drawings! I'm going now!" He runs out the secret place.

"Just looking at the drawings? You sure took your time to do that." Shuji says, not believing what Sora said.

"W-Well, you know, I was feeling nostalgic...Hehe..." Sora continued to lie.

Shuji raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, I don't see why you'd lie to me so okay, I'll believe you."

Sora chuckled before he ran back to where Kairi and Riku were, there he gave Kairi the items he found.

"Alright, that's all! Great job once again, Sora!" Kairi tells him as he gave them the items.

Sora grins at her while slightly blushing, remembering what he did to their drawing.

"Hey, you wanna call it day? You look tired." Kairi asks him.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." Sora says looking at the sky but really he just wanted an excuse to go home after his drawing.

Kairi smiles at him as she looks at the sunset.

"It's a beautiful sunset, huh?" She asks the boy.

Sora raises an eyebrow and looks at it, it was indeed beautiful.

"Yeah." He agreed with her but he was actually looking at her.

"Let's go to a place where we can get a better look at it." She offers him with a smile, Sora smiles back at her nods.

The two walk to the other area from the Islands, Riku notices it and his looks at them with a cold stare.

Sora and Kairi we're sitting in the docks staring at the sunset, the view there was indeed beautiful.

"You know...Riku has changed." Kairi says.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks, confused to what she meant.

"Well..." She started but looked down instead of saying the rest.

Sora looked at her curious, "You okay?" He asked.

Kairi continued to look down until her face light up, "Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" She says with a big smile.

"WHAT?!" Sora asks her, shocked from what she said.

Kairi giggles at his reaction, "Just kidding!"

"What's gotten into you?!" Sora said while chuckling, "You're the one that's changed,Kairi!"

"Maybe..." She says while looking at the sun, "You know...I was a little afraid at first...But now I'm ready! No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." She says smiling, "Right?" Kairi asks him.

"Yeah, of course!" Sora nods at her with a grin.

"That's good." She continues to look at the sun smiling, "Sora...Don't ever change."

"Huh?" Sora asks his friend as Kairi stood up.

"I just can't wait...Once we set sail...It'll be great." Kairi says.

* * *

 

Suguru and Nakami,now wearing their mission outfits,we're standing in front of Queen Amai,Kanbo and Kitsune.

Suguru was wearing a green sweater with a cross shaped armor in front of it, brown fingerless gloves, black pants and boots. Nakami was wearing a purple shirt with a small black scarf on her neck, navy pants and brown boots.

"Now then, before you begin your mission, it's important that you know Shuryo's full letter so you'll know where to go and what to do." Amai tells the two.

The two nod at her, she picks up the letter from her husband and starts reading.

"Suguru, Nakami, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone wth a "key" -- the key to our survival. So I need the two of you to find him and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. And please, tell Kanbo and Kitsune to not take this mission, the kingdom will need someone to protect them while I'm out." Before she read the rest, a smile appeared on her face, "P.S. Would ya apologize to Amai for me? Thanks, pals."

Amai, Nakami and Kitsune chuckled at that last part, Suguru held back a chuckle while Kanbo kept serious.

"So our destination is Traverse Town and we need to find Leon." Suguru summed up the mission.

"Yes." Amai nodded.

"He mentioned a key...Could he possibly mean a..." Nakami started.

"Keyblade wielder." Kanbo continued.

"I thought these didn't exist anymore, wasn't the last ones seen like 10 years ago?" Kitsune added.

"Maybe but it's the king's mission." Suguru said determined.

"He's right, so we have to find one, it's our mission and we'll complete it!" Nakami added.

Amai and Kitsune smiled at their determination, even Kanbo seemed to have a small smile on his face.

Nakami took a few steps forward and bowed to Amai, "My queen, do I have your permission to take a book with me?"

"What book, Nakami?" She asks.

"The Keyblade War...I thought since we'll have to find a Keyblade wielder then we should know about their history." Nakami answered.

Suguru was surprised by how she was acting but didn't said anything, Amai smiled at her and stood up, she went to the book shelves and grabbed the book Nakami said before giving to her.

"Here it is, but I must tell you, the story of the Keyblade War happened a long time ago, there's no way no know if this book has everything." Amai tells the girl.

"Well, it's better than nothing, right? Thanks, my queen." Nakami says while bowing to her.

Kanbo takes a step forward, Suguru also bowing to him, "There will be a ship in the hangar waiting for you, good luck in your mission."

"Yeah but remember, be careful about the world order! Don't let anyone know that you two are from another world." Kitsune reminds them, the two nod at him.

They bow down to the three before walking away from the library and towards the hangar.

On the hangar, they see the ship they'll be using to go to other worlds, the two enter on the ship as the two ship operators from the castle nod at them, Nakami gives them a thumbs up as Suguru points forward.

"Blast off!" The boy exclaims.

Then, to the surprise of all of them, a hole from bellow the ship opens, making the ship fall down, Suguru and Nakami screaming while hugging each other until the ship get's outside the world, stopping the falling but then...

"You're still hugging me." Nakami tells Suguru, slightly annoyed.

Suguru's eyes widen as he let's go of her and holds the controls with a angry face before they fly off to Traverse Town.


	5. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin this chapter, some things I need to get out of the way.
> 
> 1\. I'm sorry for how long it took for me to post it, I had a rough week and too many things got me in my way which kept me from writing it.
> 
> 2\. This chapter is where the bigger changes from the story in the games will come but I assure I'll keep as faithful to the games as I can.
> 
> 3\. More of my OCs will debut in this chapter but it'll be quick cameos instead of major appearences like in chapter 3.

Suguru was piloting the Gummi Ship with Nakami sitting next to him reading the book of the Keyblade War, her now also having navy blue fingerless elbow gloves on.

"So, did you found anything important in the book?" He asked his partner.

"Yeah! This book is great! It has so much information!" Nakami says in wonder.

Suguru's right eye twitches as he groans annoyed, "Then tell me..."

Nakami chuckles at his anger, "You really need to relax, y'know?" She tells him with a teasing tone.

Suguru stares at her annoyed making her jokingly raise her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me before I lose my patience..." He tells her while he turns his attention back to piloting the ship.

"Well, apparently the Keyblade's origins is actually tied to the origins of our weapons!" Nakami tells him.

Suguru raises an eyebrow, curious at what she said, "You mean my Sagittarius Arcus and your Flama Crystallos?"

"Yeah! Basically,years ago,the gods all created weapons as gifts for the mortals,some of these weapons including ours,but they wanted to create one weapon to stand above all." Nakami tells him the tale.

"The Keyblade." Suguru guesses the rest.

"Not quite." Nakami tells him, which get's his attention, "It was called the X-Blade, it was a weapon of unimaginable power."

"When does the Keyblade comes into this?" Suguru asks her.

"You see, people wanted the power of the X-Blade so suddendly people started trying to create their own versions of it." Nakami tells him.

"I see...Then that's how the Keyblade was created." Suguru says, his voice was a mix of amazement and curiosity.

"Yeah! Crazy story huh?" Nakami says with a giggle as she closes the book.

Suguru then smirks to himself.

"I can't wait to find the Keyblade wielder from our mission, if he's worthy of wielding a weapon such as the Keyblade then he'll be a brave warrior with a noble heart." He says with confidence.

"You shouldn't be so sure." The girl tells her partner making him look at her curious, "There's no point in trying to predict the future, life is full of twists, y'know?" She tells the boy.

Suguru was surprised by how she was acting but simply decided focus on piloting the ship.

* * *

Kairi was in her room, staring at a picture of her with Sora and Riku as kids, she smiled at it before she tought about how Riku changed and her smile was replaced by a sad look.

"Having troule trusting friends?"

She stands up and sees the creature in the brown hood.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, backing away from him.

"Your heart is pure...And yet you doubt your friends." It tells her, ignoring her question.

"W-What?! If you're talking about Riku then you don't understand anything! He's one of my best friends!" She says it with a angry tone.

"Meaningless words...Your words from before tell another story." The figure tells the girl.

"I...Didn't meant it..." She says but sounding unsure of herself.

"The incorrect words can cause a lot of damage...To a friendship." It tells her.

Kairi gasps at those words before she stares at him but he was no longer there, she starts thinking about it until she feels a pain in her chest.

* * *

Sora was resting on his bed with his arms behind his head, he thought about what the brown hooded creature told him in the secret place.

_"One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."_

His words were echoing in Sora's head until he decided to think about something else, he turned his thoughts to his talk with Kairi while they were staring at the sunset in the docks, he looked at a ship he had hanging on the ceiling, with two dolls riding it.

_"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_  Sora smiled remembering what she told him, he then heard a noise from afar and his happy look was replaced one one of curiosity.

He stood up from bed and looked at the islands, he saw there was a storm happening.

"A storm?" The boy asked himself, "OH NO! The raft!" He screamed remembering their raft, the boy was quick to act and opened his widow.

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" He heard his mom calling.

"Uh...I'll eat later!" He said before jumping from the widow, he then ran to his boat and started rowing towards the island, he noticed a huge dark orb above the islands.

"What's that?!" The boy questioned before he jumped from his boat, he landed on the docks and saw something that caught his attention.

"Riku's boat...And Kairi's!" He exclaimed in shock but before he had the time to question it longer, a bunch of dark creatures appearing in front of him, they we're small black cratures with antennas and glowing yellow eyes.

"The creatures from my dream!" He exclaimed in shock, they jumped at him but he rolled out of the way and pulled out his wooden sword.

He swung the sword at them but they easily avoided his attack and slashed him with their claws, Sora groaned and swung the sword again but,once again,they easily dodged his attack before slashing him, the boy groaned, realizing it was useless, he then saw Riku standing next to the Paopu Tree, he gasped and ran towards his friend while avoiding the monsters.

"Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you!" Sora asked his friend in a worried tone.

"The door has opened..." Riku replied with a surprisingly calm tone.

"WHAT?!" Sora questioned, both what he said and how calm he was acting.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" He continues saying it, this time with a more excited tone.

"What are you talking about?! We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora reminds him.

"Kairi's coming with us!" was Riku's response, Sora looks surprised by what he said, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku says with pure determination on his voice.

He extends his hand to his best friend with a smirk on his face.

"Riku..." Sora continues to question what his friend said until he notices a dark portal appearing bellow Riku and a dark energy began surrounding him,despite that,Riku remained calm.

Sora,however,did not, he rushed towards his friend and tried to grab his hand but the same dark energy also surrounded Sora, which kept him from reaching Riku, he continued struggling to reach his hand but his efforts did nothing, suddendly, the two friends we're engulfed by darkness.

That is...Until a light shone in the darkness, at first it was only a small spark but then it got much bigger, after that, Sora saw himself back to the islands but Riku was no longer there, he also noticed his wooden sword was replaced by another weapon, he stared at it, it was like a mix of a sword and a key, it didn't looked like any other weapon he ever saw before.

"Keyblade..."

The name echoed in Sora's head as he stared at it, he heard a noise from behind, he turned around and swung the Keyblade which sliced one of the monsters in half, he stared at the weapon in shock before more monsters surrounded him, he groaned and got ready to fight them, he dashed at the monsters and sliced through them with ease using his new weapon, he continued fighting them off until he noticed something weird, there was a big door in front of the secret place of the islands,curious,the boy ran towards it, killing any monsters that stood in his way while doing so, when he stood in front of the door, it automatically opened.

"This day's only getting weirder..." Sora said to himself before he entered the secret place, he saw Kairi there but something was...Off about her.

"Kairi!" Sora called off to her, worried.

She turned around to face him, her face looked lifeless and she seemed to be struggling to even stand.

"Sora..." She weakly told him as she tried to reach out to him.

Before Sora could answer, the mysterious door from the secret place opened, unleashing a huge dark wind that blew Kairi towards Sora, he tried holding her but she suddendly dissapeared before he could hold her, before he could question it, he was blown away by the dark wind.

When Sora opened his eyes, he was no longer on the islands, instead he was on a chunk of the islands that was floating on the skies.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Sora questioned as he punched the ground, frustrated from losing both his best friends.

Suddendly, he heard something behind him, he turned around and saw the same giant monster from his dream, Sora glared at him, assuming he was the one causing that.

"You...What have you done to Riku and Kairi?!" He furiously asked the monster.

The monster didn't answered, instead he extended his arms to the side as dark orbs we're shot from his stomach, Sora groaned and avoided the orbs as he ran towards the monster's left hand and repeatedly swung his Keyblade at it, the monster growled at the boy and tried to grab it with his right hand, Sora noticed it and rolled it to the side, a dark aura then surrounds the monster's left hand as he punches the ground, creating a dark portal on the ground, Sora ran to his hand so he could smack it with the Keyblade but then the smaller monsters went through the portal and jumped on his way, Sora groaned and easily killed them before he continued to hit the monster's hand, it did little as he simply grabbed Sora with his right hand and held him above his head as the tentacles on his mouth opened, Sora gasped remembering what happened on his dream until the tip of the Keyblade started glowing, Sora looked at it wondering what was happening before he shook his head.

"Now's not the time to hesitate!" The boy screamed before poiting the Keyblade at the monsters mouth as a red beam is shot from it's tip, hurting it and causing it to drop Sora, the boy lands on the ground and watches as the monster staggers back, he gets ready to fight more but then he looks up and realizes how close they are to the dark orb in the sky he saw earlier, it was absorbing everything around the area,including the monster, Sora held on to a piece of wood on the ground but it proved useless as he too eventually was absorbed by the orb.

* * *

Suguru and Nakami were walking in a town when Nakami noticed something as she looked up, she gasped shocked, getting Suguru's attention.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"Look!" The young Ninja exclaims, the Archer looks up and his eyes widen.

"A-A star...Is going out!" He says shocked.

"Let's hurry then!" Nakami says worried.

Suguru nods at her, "We can't let anyone else's world fall, let's find this Leon guy quickly."

The two continue walking, this time in a faster pace, Nakami noticed Suguru was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" She asks him.

"I'm thinking about the Keyblade Wielder we have to find...They've been gone for years...So where to look for?" He asks her.

"Let's focus on what we know first! So let's try to find Leon before anything else!" She assures him with a smile on her face.

What she said did little as Suguru kept a annoyed look on his face, Nakami sighed at how he was acting until she heard something on the alley close to where they were.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"I thought I heard something on that alley." She answers.

"You're hearing things, if you keep doing that then you'll just slow me down." He coldly tells her before walking away.

Nakami groans at him, "Will you just quit it?! This is my mission as well!" She complains as she follows him.

Unknown to both, Sora was the one on the alley, he was unconsciously laying on a wall, Sora eventually opened his eyes and saw that he was on a alley.

"What a dream..." He says as he goes back to sleep, not believing on what had happened until he accidentaly hits his head on a barrel next to him, waking him up.

"Woah! This isn't a dream!" Sora says as he stands up and looks around, he walks out the alley and sees he was in a town.

"This is totally weird...I'm in another world!" The boy says, he finally did it, he was in another world! ...But the fact that Riku and Kairi weren't with him kept him from enjoying this to it's fullest but then he thought that they might be there as well so he decided to start looking for them.

Sora turns around and goes explore the world while looking for his friends, he opens a big door which leads him to another part of the town, there he sees a man running before he's tackled by a creature similar to the ones in the islands, the man screams in horror as the monster rips a bright orb out of his chest, his heart, and crushes it, absorbing it, Sora stares horrified at it before he growls and summons his Keyblade again.

"It's one of those creatures from the islands! How are they here too?!" He angrily questions before he dashes at it but then the creature teleports away and more of them appear around him but he wasn't intimidated in the slightest, instead he held the Keyblade tightly and swung it at them, taking them all out with quick swings, one of them swung it's claws but Sora blocked it and kicked it away before he noticed another one jumping at him from behind, he turned around and slashed it in half as he ran towards the remaining ones, killing them all with quick swings from the Keyblade until there were none left.

"What are these things? Well, whatever it is they aren't good news!" Sora said before he went look for more, unknown to him, two people were watching him from atop the buildings, a boy with black hair and red eyes, he was wearing a black shirt and pants and dark grey gloves, alongside him was a girl with long pink hair in pigtails, she wore a pink and white hoodie with a pink and white skirt, she also was wearing leggings with pink and white horizontal stripes and crimson boots, the boy had a serious look on his face as he stares at Sora focused while the girl had a huge creepy smile on her face while also staring at Sora.

Sora continued to walk around the town looking for Riku and Kairi but found no signal of them, he did found a lot of those monsters but he managed to kill all of them, he sighed dissapointed for not having found his friends until he sensed someone touch his shoulder, he gasped and turned around while pointing his Keyblade until he saw who it was.

"HEY! Put that thing down it's me!"

"Akira?! Shuji?! Mira?!" Sora was shocked but happy to see familiar faces.

"Hey, Sora." Shuji waved to him with a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Mira said worried while hugging him, Sora hugged back.

"Hey, are Riku and Kairi with you?" Akira asks him which makes Sora look to the ground sad.

The three understand what was going on which also get's them down but Shuji places his hand on Sora's shoulder with a weak smile.

"Relax, wherever they are, they're looking for you too." His words make Sora feel better.

"Hey, how did you guys managed to get here? Haven't you seen all these monsters around?" Sora asks them.

Akira smirks while scratching his nose, "Yeah but I taught them some lessons, Akira style!" He boasts which only get's him unamused stares from Sora, Mira and Shuji.

"We hid until someone came." Shuji says the truth which earns him a glare from Akira.

"So, I saved you guys?" Sora asks.

"No, we we're hidden in another part of town, we didn't saw their faces but it was a dark haired boy and a girl wearing pink." Mira tells him the rest.

"Yeah and that girl was laughing like a Hyena!" Akira adds.

"So this world already has people protecting it." Sora says relieved.

"Where is this world anyways?" Akira asks while looking around.

"I don't know but we better stay together in case these things come back." Shuji tells them.

"You're right and now we have someone to protect us!" Mira adds while smiling at Sora, he smiles back at her.

"What is that weapon by the way? I've never seen it before." Akira asks Sora.

"I don't know either but the name "Keyblade" popped into my head when I first held it...As if I knew the name deep down but I don't know why." Sora answers while he looks at it.

"This is weird in so many levels...But it's also really cool! And besides, at least you'll have a way to fight against these creatures, whatever they are." Akira points out with a grin.

Sora smiles back at him and nods to what he said until he realizes something.

"Hey, you know if anyone else from the islands are here?" Sora asks worried.

"Our parents are here, Riku and Kairi's too, they're in a hotel not too far from here, we arrived in the same area and a woman in a pink dress took us in, we sneaked out to look for you." Shuji answers him which calms down Sora.

"Thanks guys." Sora says with a smile.

Shuji smiles back at him, Akira grins and gives him a thumbs up and Mira tilts her head with a smile.

"There's a safe zone from that door, it was where I arrived here so let's go there!" Sora tells them, they nod at him as the four run towards the door and go back to the first district.

"We better ask around for information, maybe some of these people might know what's going on." Shuji says.

The younger kids nod at him as they split up and go ask for information, Sora entering one of the shops in the area, there he saw a old man with blond hair who had a stick on his mouth.

"Hey there, how can I..." The man starts to say until he looks at Sora, "Aw, it's only a kid." He says in a dissapointed tone.

Sora groans and walks at him with a annnoyed expression, "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" he angrily tells him.

"Okay, okay, slimmer down. So, why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" The man asks him.

"No! Well, maybe...Where are we?" Sora asks him.

"Huh? Well, you're in Traverse Town." The man tells him.

"Traverse Town...So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora aks him again.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He complains to Sora.

The boy chuckles noticing what happened, Cid rolls his eyes in response.

"Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about but this sure ain't your island." He tells the boy.

"Hmm...Well, at least I know my parents, Akira, Shuji and Mira are safe but now I gotta start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora says with determination.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid tells him, his voice with a nicer tone than before.

Sora smiles at him and walks out the door but,to his surprise,the district was empty, he wondered what was going on until he heard a voice behind him.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

"Who are you?! What happened to everyone?!" Sora asks as he turns around, he saw a man, younger than Cid, who had brown hair and wore a white shirt and a black jacket, he had a silver necklace with a lion symbol on it but what really called Sora's attention was the scar on his face between his eyes.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man says pointing at Sora, who glared at him while holding the Keyblade in return.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He says in a annoyed voice while facepalming.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora questions him angrily.

"Nevermind, now, let's see that Keyblade." He says while walking at Sora.

"What?! There's no way you're getting this!" Sora challenges him while holding his Keyblade in a combat stance.

"All right, then have it your way." The man says while pulling out his own weapon, it was a mix of a sword and a gun, he pointed it at Sora.

Sora dashed at him and swung his Keyblade but the man easily dodged his attack and jumped away, Sora groaned and ran towards him, he jumped at brought down the Keyblade but his attack was easily blocked and the man pushes Sora away using little strenght, Sora falls down on the ground but he stands up and holds the Keyblade tightly while glaring at the man.

"I don't want to hurt you, just stop this." He tells Sora, his voice was cold but he sounded honest.

"I'm not giving up!" Sora screams before he dashes at him, the man sighs as he easily avoided all of Sora's attacks before he kicks Sora away, knocking him to the ground.

"I really don't like hurting kids, so just stay down, you're at your limit" The man once again tries to reason with him but it proved useless as Sora once again dashed at him.

"Don't underestimate me! Even if I am at my limit then I'll just break through!" Sora screams as he continues to swing the Keyblade but all his attacks are easily blocked or dodged by the man, who didn't even looked like he was trying, he then pushed Sora away, this time he landed on his feet and got ready for more.

"This has gone on for long enough...I'll end this now." He says as a flame aura surrounds his sword, Sora looks at it confused until the man shoots a fireball from his sword, the boy gasps and tries to block it with his Keyblade but the power from the impact knocks him away and he falls on the ground, he tries to stand up but passes out.

The man stares at him and sighs annoyed at what happened.

"Awww, you're slipping Leon." He hears a voice say behind him.

He turns around and sees two people behind him, a girl with short black hair, green crop top, yellow scarf and orange fingerless gloves, and a boy with blonde hair wearing a yellow hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off and black trousers.

"I went easy on him." The man, now known as Leon, tells them.

"With that last attack? You expect us to believe that?" The boy asks him with a teasing voice.

"Looks like things are worse than we thought...A lot worse." Leon says, ignoring the boy's comment.

* * *

Riku woke up in a unknown area, he stood up and looked around.

"Where...Am I?" He asked himself.

He then realized it, he was alone, he couldn't see anyone else there.

"Sora! Kairi!" He called out his best friends but heard nothing in response, he lowered his head in dissapointment.

"Where are they...?" He asks in a sad tone.

Unknown to Riku, he was being watched by a woman with long black hair and purple eyes, she had a purple markings on them, she wore a black sleveless longdress, black boots and arm gloves, she smirked seeing Riku in the distance.

"This one has darkness in him..." She says with interest.

Behind her were two kids, one was a dark skinned boy with black hair and eyes, he had a red sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless open vest, grey gloves and navy pants, the other was a girl with orange hair tied in pigtails and green eyes, she wore a yellow sweater and a white skirt, brown boots, she also had a big red cap with ears.

* * *

Suguru and Nakami we're walking in Traverse Town.

"You noticed that nobody seems to be in town? This is freaking me out..." Nakami tells her partner.

"That's ridiculous, there's nothing to be afraid of." Suguru says until he feels someone touch his shoulder from behind, he screams as he turns around and points an arrow forward.

"Nothing to be afraid of?" Nakami asks him sarcastically, earning a groan from him.

"Excuse me, did the King send you?" They hear a woman say.

Suguru looks at her and his jaw drops, she was beautiful, she wore a pink sleeveless dress with black strings tied around her neck and a red bow tied behind her hair, he starts blushing, Nakami notices this, rolls her eyes smirking and walks in front of him.

"Yeah, you know King Shuryo?" She asks the woman.

The woman looks around and whispers to the two "My name is Aerith, follow me" before walking away.

Suguru shakes his head and sees Nakami smirking at him.

"What?" He asks her annoyed.

"You always had a thing for older women." She teasingly says while following the woman.

Suguru growls at her before following her too.

* * *

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora heard these words from a familiar voice as he woke up, he was in a hotel bed, he looked to the side and he couldn't believe who he saw next to the bed he was.

Kairi.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I guess..." He answered, still not believing she was there.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi told him.

"I don't really understand any of this but I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sora tells her, to his surprise she gives him a confused look.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great Ninja Yuffie." She tells him.

"What the-?!" Sora asks before a light blocks his way and once it fades, Kairi was no longer in front of him and she was replaced by a black haired girl who appeared to be a few years older than him.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She tells the man Sora fought with earlier.

"That's Leon." He replies to her with a serious voice.

Sora looked around the room and he saw a blonde boy a few years older than him sitting on the table.

"Well, since everyone is introducing themselves, might as well do it." He hops out of the table and points at himself, "I'm Tidus, nice to meet ya, Keyblade wielder!"

"Keyblade wielder?" Sora said looking at the boy then he noticed the weapon he was wielding lying down on the wall next to Leon.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off these creatures. Turns out that's how they we're tracking you." Yuffie explains it to him.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Tidus continued.

"But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people was chosen by one after all these years." Leon said as he grabbed the Keyblade and took a swing with it but it quickly vanished from his hand and appeared on Sora's, surpising the boy.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon says approaching him.

"Why don't you start making sense?! What's going on here?!" Sora asks them with a glare.

"Calm down there! There's a easy way to explain this." Tidus tells him.

* * *

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asks Suguru and Nakami.

"Yes." Suguru answers her.

"But they're supposed to be a secret, right?" Nakami asks.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith explains to the two.

* * *

"The Heartless?" Sora asks them.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie tells him.

"They're beings that come from the darkness of people's hearts." Leon explains it to him.

"They're also attracted by the darkness in the hearts of others." Tidus adds to the explanation.

"And there is darkness whitin every heart." Leon continues to explain.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asks Sora.

* * *

"Ansem?" Nakami questions.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith tells the two.

"Well, that makes it easier! Can we see it?" Nakami asks her, excited.

"Its pages were scattered everywhere." Aerith dissapointedly tells the two.

"I figured it couldn't be this easy..." Nakami says while lowering her head.

"Scattered?" Suguru asks her.

"To many worlds." Aerith adds.

"You think there's a chance the king went looking for them as well?" Nakami asks Suguru.

"I don't know." Suguru replies.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith agrees with Nakami.

"So if we look for these reports then we might find him too!" Nakami says with a smile.

"You're getting ahead of yourself! We gotta find the Keyblade wielder first!" Suguru tells her.

"That's right, the Keyblade." Aerith starts.

* * *

"So...This is the key?" Sora asks while staring at his Keyblade.

"Exactly!" Yuffie tells him.

"You catch on quick." Tidus adds it.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon says while walking away.

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora tells them.

"I wish it was that simple." Tidus says.

"The Keyblade chooses it's wielder and this one chose you." Yuffie tells Sora.

"So tough luck." Leon coldly tells him while laying on a wall.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora starts questioning until it clicks on him and he stands up, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! My island?! To Riku?! And Kairi?!" Sora asks them.

"You know what? I really don't know." Was Leon's reply, which got Sora really dissapointed.

"Hey, I'm sure they're somewhere safe, who knows? They might even be in this town, we'll help you look for them." Tidus tries to comfort Sora.

"Really?!" Sora asks him, hopeful.

"Of course! Right, Yuffie?" Tidus asks his friend.

"Definetly! We're also looking for some friends of our own." Yuffie tells Sora.

"Really? Who?" Sora asks the two.

"Well, not everyone from our home world made it here, some of them are in other worlds." Yuffie starts.

"Cloud,Tifa,Vincent...Yuna..." Tidus continues, looking especially sad mentioning the last girl.

"In that case, I'll also be looking for them!" Sora assures the two.

"Wait, really?!" Yuffie asks him.

"Yeah, if you'll help me find Riku and Kairi then I'll help you find your friends." Sora tells them which earns him a smile from Tidus and Yuffie.

"Thanks, Sora." Tidus nods at him.

"And about Riku and Kairi, You got any description of them?" Yuffie asks Sora.

"Well, Riku is a bit taller than me and he has white hair, Kairi has short red hair and a beautiful smile." Sora tells them.

Tidus and Yuffie notice the way he described Kairi and exchange knowing smirks.

"What?" Sora asks them.

"Nevermind, nothing important, we'll tell you if we find them." Tidus tells Sora.

"Okay, thanks!" Sora says with a smile.

"Sora." Leon calls him, Sora walks up to him, "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." He tells him.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asks him.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asks Sora.

Sora looks at the Keyblade in his hand before his face shifts from confusion to determination.

"It's like you guys said, it chose me so I gotta fight and I've never been one to hesitate before!" Sora tells him.

Tidus and Yuffie smile at him and even Leon had a impressed look on his face.

"Yuffie, Tidus, let's go join Aerith. She should be here by now with the other visitors." Leon tells the two.

"Leon!" Yuffie screams as a Heartless appeared in the room they were in, shocking the group.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon screams as he and Tidus pulled out their swords, Tidus' being a blue water-like sword with a red ribbon around the grip.

Yuffie goes warn Aerith.

"What's that noise?!" Suguru questions.

"You think it's the Heartless?!" Nakami asks, worried.

"Let's go!" Suguru says as he runs towards the door.

Unfortunely, Yuffie opens the door which slams on his face, squashing him against the wall.

"Yuffie?!" Aerith questions as she follows the girl.

"Sora! Tidus! Let's go!" Leon says, ready for battle.

"Lead the way, Leon!" Tidus smirks.

Leon knocks the Heartless from the building as he and Tidus jump from it with Sora following them.

Meanwhile, Suguru falls from the wall, he looks up and sees Nakami smirking at him.

"Not. One. Word..." He groans at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope this chapter was worth how long it took for me to post it, hopefully I'll be able to post the next one sooner and thank you for reading!


	6. A Unforgettable Meeting

Tidus slices down a Soldier Heartless as Leon stabs another one, Sora runs towards one and slices a Shadow Heartless in half.

"They aren't so tough!" Sora boasted with confidence.

"That's because they're small fry!" Tidus told the boy.

"He's right, don't bother with them, we need to find their leader!" Leon told the two, they nodded at him and each went in a separate direction.

Sora went into the Second District where he was almost attacked by a Soldier Heartless until he was killed by a shuriken, he looked upwards and saw Yuffie on top of a building.

"Hiya, Sora!" She greeted him.

Sora smiled at her until he noticed something.

"Yuffie! Behind you!" He gasped, the girl looked behind and saw a bunch of Heartless coming after her, she smirked and jumped to another building as they chased her.

"Don't worry about me! I got this! Now go find more of them!" She said as she ran from the swarm.

Sora nodded at her and continued to look for their leader until he was surrounded by Shadow Heartless.

"I don't have time for you!" He said as he held the Keyblade tightly and quickly sliced them all with it, without him noticing, one more sneaked up on him and was about to jump on him,however,Sora turned around and prepared to kill it but someone beat him to it.

A boy, that seemed to be a year older than Sora, with black hair and clothes and a scythe in hand jumped in and sliced the Heartless, he looked up at Sora, he had red cold eyes and a serious expression.

"Who are you?" Sora asked surprised.

The boy didn't replied to him and instead turned around as another Heartless showed up in front of the two, Sora gasped and got ready to attack it until he heard a gun shot and a bullet came from behind him which killed the Heartless, he looked surprised at how fast the bullet moved,it was far faster than a normal bullet, he looked behind him and saw a girl sitting on top of a bulding,she had pink hair on pigtails, she had a weird looking gun on her hand a big grin on her face.

"One shot! All I need!" She says happily as she jumps down and walks towards Sora, "Oh! So you're the Keyblade Wielder,huh?!" She asks him with a grin.

"Huh?" Sora asks her, confused by what was happening.

"Oh! Allow me to introduce ourselves! My name is Asobi!" She points at herself with a grin, "His name is Kurai!" She then points at the dark haired boy, who kept staring at Sora.

"Wait...You two are the ones that saved my friends from the Heartless!" Sora said, remembering Akira,Shuji and Mira's description of them.

"Eh? I don't remember saving anyone but we do kill Heartless a lot so that must be when this happened." Asobi said nonchalantly.

"Anyways, my name is Sora." Sora told the duo.

"Sora,huh? Well,nice to meet ya,Keyblade wielder! Be careful not to get killed!" She said while closing her eyes and smiling, Sora was surprised at how she said something so disturbing with a smile.

"Asobi." Kurai called her, she turned to him, "We're wating our time here, the Heartless won't wait for us." He told her.

"Ugh, you're always so uptight about this! Heartless this,Heartless that,learn to have fun for christ's sake!" Asobi whines as she pulls out her guns and walk away.

Sora was about to continue to look for the Heartless until...

"Sora." He heard Kurai calling him, he turned around to face him, "Remember this meeting, because it won't be our last, I want to see why a weapon like the Keyblade picked you, so don't dissapoint me." Kurai told him before he walked away with Asobi leaving Sora confused, he looked at the Keyblade in his hand and let out a sigh.

"Honestly, I also wanna see why..." He said to himself before he continued to look for the Heartless boss.

* * *

Suguru shot an arrow through a Heartless the same time that Nakami sliced one in half with her katana.

"So, these are the Heartless Aerith told us about." Nakami said.

"There's no way to know when they'll appear so watch your guard." Suguru told her.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me that! These black creatures will be a pain in the ass to beat but that's what makes it a challenge and fun!" Nakami grinned.

"This isn't a joke so quit it." Suguru told her.

"I know but I don't wanna be a party pooper like you." Nakami smirked at him making Suguru glare at her.

The two then got surrounded by Heartless again.

"These again?!" Suguru groans.

"Bring 'em on!" Nakami smirks.

She dashes towards them and slices several of them in half, one of them was about to jump on her but it's shot by one of Suguru's arrows, he then pulls out another arrow and stabs a Shadow Heartless trying to sneak up on him.

"Watch your surroundings more, you never know when one might sneak up on you." Suguru told her then he sees Nakami pulling out a shuriken and throwing at him, his eyes widen until the shuriken passes him and kills a Heartless behind him.

"Watch my surroundings, got it." Nakami winked at him making Suguru roll his eyes.

"There isn't any here anymore, let's go for their leader so we can end this already." He says as he walks away.

"And how are we supposed to know who their leader is?" Nakami asks as she follows him.

"He'll be stronger than them." He simply answers.

"Alright then lead the way." Nakami says as the two look for the leader.

A Soldier Heartless then appears behind them, the two turn around ready to fight it but he's stabbed by a staff that was held by Aerith, she twirls it and holds it behind her.

"Are you two okay?" She asks them.

"Y-Yes! Thank you,miss Aerith!" Suguru quickly tells her, making Nakami chuckle to herself.

"There's no need to be so formal, Suguru" Aerith giggles before she turns serious again, "I'll look for more of these, you two should look for the Heartless leader, defeating him should make them dissapear for some time."

"That's what we were doing actually, it was Suguru's idea." Nakami tells her.

"Very smart of your part then, Suguru."

"T-Thank you..." He tells her while blushing.

She smiles and runs off, Suguru then looks at Nakami, who was smirking at him.

"Shut it." He tells her as he walks away.

"You're welcome." She says smugly, making him groan angry.

* * *

Sora sliced through another Soldier Heartless in the Second District, he looked around the area and it was empty.

"I hope that was all of them." He said to himself as he walked through a door for the First District, once he got there, he saw a Shadow Heartless about to jump at him until he was stabbed by a spear.

"Cid?!" Sora asked, recognizing the man holding the spear, only now he was smoking a cigarette.

"Oh,hey there,Sora, wasn't expecting to see you here." The man greated him until he noticed the weapon on his hands, "Huh? You didn't told me you we're a Keyblade wielder." Cid said pointing his spear towards the Keyblade.

"Oh." Sora said, looking at his Keyblade, "I actually didn't knew anything about it until after we met." He explained it.

"I see...Well,anyways,this place here is safe, but I reccomend going to the Third District." Cid told the boy.

"Third District! Got it! How do I get there?" Sora nodded.

"There's a door to there here,unfortunely,is locked and the lock is there so you can't unlock it with the Keyblade." Cid explained.

"Huh? Unlock it with the Keyblade?" Sora asked him.

"Keyblades can open any sort of locks, as long as it's a lock, it can open it." Cid explained again.

"Cool...I wonder what else can it do..." Sora said in wonder.

"Well, now it's not the time for that! If you wanna get to the Third District go to the east side of the Second District, there's a door there that'll lead you to the place." Cid gave him the directions.

"Alright, got it! Thanks,Cid!" Sora said as he ran towards the Second District.

After Sora left, Leon approached Cid.

"You really think he's a worthy wielder of the Keyblade?" Leon asked him.

"Heh, he's just a kid, he has potential to grow, you weren't hero material when I met ya either." Cid told him.

"I'm not a hero, not after I failed to save our world...And her..." Leon said as he looked down in regret.

"She's still out there, don't lose hope and you'll find her...Squall." Cid said as he walked away, Leon didn't bothered to remind him about his name.

* * *

Sora was now on the Third District, he looked around and didn't saw any Heartless but kept his Keyblade in hand just in case, he ran towards the center of the district and kept his guard up looking for Heartless.

Meanwhile, on the same district, Nakami and Suguru were in a balcony where more Heartless appeared.

"More of them?! Where do they come from?!" Nakami asked as she pulled out Flama Crystallos.

"No time to question, let's go!" Suguru said as he held Sagittarius Arcus.

Unfortunely, the small space of the balcony left them with little offense options as they were blown away by the Heartless and they were thrown away.

Sora looked above him and saw the two falling towards him, he tried to run away but the two end up falling on top of him, leaving the three dizzy, when Nakami and Suguru got back to their senses, they saw the weapon Sora was holding.

"The key!" The two gasped, Sora was about to question them when several pillars appeared, trapping them in the center of the district and then they were surrounded by Heartless, Suguru and Nakami got up and held their weapons tightly, Sora soon did the same as the three stood side by side.

The Heartless all jumped at them but Suguru quickly pulled out three arrows and shot throught them, Nakami then quickly dashed forward and sliced through them with her sword, Sora then jumped in the air and sliced down other Heartless but without him noticing, there were more approaching him from behind.

"Behind you!" Nakami says as she slices them in half.

"Thanks!" Sora gives her a thumbs up and a grin which she smiles and gives him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Quit messing around and focus!" Suguru screamed as he shot three Heartless that were approaching them, Sora and Nakami then stand back to back as they dash forward and start to slice through all the Heartless in the way while Suguru kept shooting arrows through them.

The three looked around the area and saw all the Heartless were defeated.

"So, you're the Keyblade wielder." Suguru asked Sora.

"Oh, you two also know about the Keyblade?" Sora asked him.

His comment made Suguru raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, of course, don't you?" He asked him.

"Not really, I never knew about it until it just popped into my hand." Sora tells him.

Suguru gasps shocked at what he said, "I...Can't believe it..." He thinks to himself.

"Is he okay?" He asks Nakami.

The Ninja sighs at Suguru's reaction, "Just ignore him, he's a jerk, anyways, It's good to find the Keyblade wielder, we were looking for you." She explains it to Sora.

"Huh? What for?" He asks her.

"Well, we should start with our names, my name is-" She starts but before she could finish a heavy pair of big armored feets drops in front of them, getting the attention of the trio, then other armored parts follow as it becomes a huge armored Heartless.

"Guard Armor." Suguru says it out loud.

"Huh?" Sora asks him.

"It's name." He says annoyed at the boy.

"This must be the leader of the Heartless here!" Nakami realizes.

"In that case, let's take care of it!" Sora says determined.

"You got it!" Nakami nods at him with a grin.

"Grrr...Great,now I got two of them..." Suguru complains in his thoughts.

The Heartless' gauntlents spin around the area, Nakami gasps as Flama Crystallos is surrounded in a blue aura, she raises the sword and a ice shield surround the trio.

"Woah! You control ice?!" Sora asks her.

"Not just ice!" Nakami says as she slides down the shield and dashes towards the armor as a red aura surrounds her sword, she slices the air and a vertical red blast is shot at the armor which knocks it backwards, Nakami smirks and puts her sword in her shoulder.

"Woah!" Sora says in wonder.

"Focus! It's still alive so we can't let our guards down!" Suguru says as he runs towards the armor.

"Is he always like this...?" Sora asks Nakami.

"You have no idea..." Nakami groans.

Suguru dashes towards the Heartless and pulls out four arrows, a yellow electric surround them which catches Sora's eye.

"Hey, what is he doing?" Sora asks Nakami.

"Heh, just watch." She answers him as he looks at Suguru.

The archer aims the arrows at the Heartless, it's gauntlents then fly towards him but he slides down them and shoots the arrow which creates an electric explosion, sending the Heartless to crash on one of the pillars leaving a dent on it.

"Woah!" Sora screams amazed.

"Yeah, he may be a jerk but he sure is strong!" Nakami tells him with a grin.

"You two! Quit playing around and focus! We haven't defeated it yet!" Suguru screams at them.

"Unfortunely, he is too much of a jerk..." She says annoyed.

"Yeah, I just met him but I can see it..." Sora sighs.

The two then go to where Suguru is as the Guard Armor stands up and walks towards them.

"Damn it! It's slowed down but it's still coming at us! You guys got anything else?" Sora asks the two.

"Those were our strongest attacks!" Nakami answers him.

"Look out!" Suguru screams as the Heartless swings it's gauntlet at them, the threem jump away.

Sora jumps from a wall at the Heartless and slashes it's helmet with the Keyblade, the Heartless growl at him and attempts to crush him with it's feet but Nakami dashes in front of him and blocks it with her sword as Suguru shoots an arrow at his chest, throwing it away.

"This won't do anything! We need an attack strong enough to finish it off!" Suguru says it annoyed.

Sora then remembers the attack he used on the giant Heartless back when his islands were destroyed.

"You have an attack strong enough?" Nakami asks Sora.

"Yeah but...I don't know how to use it." Sora answers her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Suguru exclaims shocked.

The Guard Armor stands up and growls at them, it's torso then spins towards but Nakami creates an ice shield to block it but it starts to shatter as the torso keeps spinning.

"We'll hold it back, try to use that attack! It's our only hope!" Nakami says as she and Suguru run towards the Heartless, Sora then starts to focus on his Keyblade.

Meanwhile, Kurai and Asobi were watching the fight from a building.

"So, wanna jump in and help, Kurai?" Asobi asks him.

"No." Kurai replies to her.

"Eh?" She asks confused.

"If he was truly chosen by a Keyblade then he'll have to prove his worth...Besides, he might just be the opponent I've been looking for but I wanna make sure of that." He says as he stares at Sora.

"Ooooh, I get it then, still, it's no fun to just stay here and watch the fight!" Asobi whines.

"Then look behind you." He replies it casually.

Asobi gets confused and then looks behind her, she spots a bunch of Shadow and Soldier Heartless dashing at her and she grins like crazy.

"Now THAT will be fun!" She grins as she holds her guns and dashes at them while Kurai continues to observe their fight.

"Impress me, Keyblade wielder." Kurai thinks to himself as Sora continues to focus.

The Guard Armor swings it's gauntlet at Nakami, but she jumps away and slashes his helmet before Suguru shoots an arrow which explodes him away.

"You'll need to do it faster!" Suguru screams at Sora.

"I'm trying!" Sora says as he tries to focus.

"Screaming at him won't do anything! Let him focus!" Nakami scolds Suguru.

"Some Keyblade wielder..." Suguru groans to himself before he dashes at the armor, "I'll finish this off myself!" He thinks as he shoots more electrical arrows but this time the armor knocks them away, shocking Suguru and Nakami.

"He just...Knocked them away...?!" Suguru questions before the armor punches him away as he crashes in the pillar.

"SUGURU!" Nakami screams his name as the armor knocks her away as well, it then stares at Sora and growls at him.

"Damn it...I can't do it...I can't use the attack!" Sora groans to himself, he then dashes at the Heartless and jumps at him but he's backhanded to the ground.

"This...Can't end like this..." He says in pain, then he coughs blood as the armor steps on him, he looks at the Keyblade still in his hand.

"Riku...Kairi...I'm sorry..." Sora thinks as he closes his eyes and prepare for the worst until he notices a strong red light in front of him, he opens his eyes and sees that it was the Keyblade, he gasps shocked as the aura was also around him, it grows stronger to the point it knocks the Guard Armor away, Suguru and Nakami stare at it shocked and even Kurai and Asobi seemed surprised from atop the building.

"This is it...This is the attack I used..." Sora says to himself.

His attention turns to the Guard Armor standing up and dashing towards him, Sora's expression turns into one of determination as he glares at the Heartless.

"IT'S OVER!" Sora screamed as he dashed towards the Heartless as it dashed at him, the Heartless swing it's right gauntlet but Sora quickly moves to the side and holds his Keyblade tightly as he jumps at the Heartless and slashes it, knocking it to the ground, then he points the Keyblade upwards as a red orb appears on top of it, he then points towards the Heartless

"Now's our chance!" Nakami screams and Suguru nods at her.

Suguru pulls out four electrical arrows the same time as Nakami's sword is surrounded by a fire aura, she dashes at the Heartless as Suguru shoots the aroows the same time as a red beam is shot from Sora's Keyblade, the three attacks hit the Heartless at once, killing it as a giant heart is unleashed from it and the pillars around the area dissapear.

Kurai and Asobi watch as the heart floats away.

"So, is he the opponent you were looking for?" Asobi asks him, he stays quiet for some time before he turns around and walks away.

"I'll need some more to decide that, until then, he's just a kid with power." Kurai says as he walks away, Asobi shrugs and follows him.

Sora breathes heavily as he holds the Keyblade.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nakami exlaims at him, making him chuckle.

"Guess I impressed you guys too, huh?" Sora asked.

"You sure did!" Nakami smiled.

Suguru simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"So,uh...You two were looking for me?" Sora asks them.

"Yeah,exactly!" Nakami replies.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade." Sora hears Leon's voice say, he turns around and sees him standing there along with Yuffie and Tidus.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Nakami offers Sora.

Her offer tempted Sora but he could only think of one thing.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..." He said looking down.

Leon,Yuffie and Tidus looked at him with sympathy, knowing what it's like to be separated from a friend.

"That is none of our-" Suguru started before Nakami shoved him away with a glare.

"We'll look for them too!" She told Sora while smiling.

Suguru then pulled her in as the two had a private talk.

"What are you doing?! We need to find the king not his friends!" The boy angrily whispered.

"Well,wheter you like it or not, we need him to find the king and I'm not gonna let him just be separated from his friends! So don't even try to change my mind" Nakami replied to him earning a glare from Suguru.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon told the boy.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sora said, still looking down sadly.

Nakami looked sadly at him before she got an idea.

"Hey, now! You can come with us but not while you look like that!" She says, which makes Suguru look at her confused.

"Here's the rules if you wanna go, no frowning and no sad faces. Okay?" She tells Sora.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Suguru asks her annoyed which makes Nakami push him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces!" She tells Sora while smiling.

"Happy...?" Sora asks, still looking down.

Leon,Tidus and Yuffie look at the trio while Nakami waits for Sora to act happy again, Suguru just crosses his arms with a annoyed face.

Sora then lowers his head and when he raises up...He was with the goofiest looking smile possible.

"CHEEEEEEESE!" He screams until he sees Nakami and Suguru's confused reactions and his smile vanishes...Until Nakami starts laughing and Suguru seemed to be struggling not to laugh as well.

"Yeah, that was a funny face!" Nakami says while laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." Suguru lies while struggling to keep a straight face.

Tidus and Yuffie laughed while Leon simply had a small smile.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys!" Sora said, now with a smile.

"Alright, now for the introductions, I'm Nakami!" She introduces herself, then she nudges Suguru, who groans at her.

"Suguru." He says coldly.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduces him to them, he extends his hand and Nakami puts hers above his, the two look at Suguru but he just turns around and walks away, making the two sigh and groan.

"This'll be a long trip..." Nakami says.

"Yeah..." Sora sighs.

* * *

In another area. Unknown to the trio, they were being watched by a group of individuals through a hologram.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Said a being with blue skin and a blue flaming head.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strenght is not his own." A middle aged man wearing black and red robes and holding a cobra staff says.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? HAHA! That'll settle things quick enough!" A fat witch with purple skin and lower part of an octopus suggests.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys! Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." Said a pirate with curly black hair and mustache, he also had a hook instead of his right hand.

"You're no prize yourself!" Laughed a monster that was a big grey burlap sack.

"Shut up!" The pirate threatened him but the monster only grinned back at him.

"Enough." They heard a voice said as they turned around and saw a green skinned woman wearing a long black robe and carrying a staff with a green glowing orb on top of it.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." The woman said looking at Sora interested.

In the same area, another group was watching them, sitting on the throne was the woman that found Riku when he woke up in another world.

"Grrrr! I don't know if we can trust these clowns, Kaihaku! I think they'll only slow us down!" A man with long spiky hair and green strange looking eyes said, he was wearing a white shirt and long yellow lab coat.

"Heh, I'd rather trust them than you, Manuke." A dark skinned man next to him smirked, he had a very muscular body, black hair and beard and dark orange eyes, he was wearing a white sleeveless outfit that showed off his muscular arms except for his grey gloves with white straps on them.

"You got a problem with me, Kuruoshi?!" Manuke glared at him but Kuruoshi simply smirked back.

"Chijin doesn't trust them either." A dimwitted and deep voice said coming a tall fat man that was wearing a black robe and silver shoulder pads, he had long grey hair which covered his eyes.

"Well, it seems the only one that agrees with you is the fat idiot." Kuruoshi mocked Manuke making him and Chijin glare at him.

"Enough with this, you three." A tanned skinned man with black hair with a twisting bang hanging before his face wearing a white suit and a dark yellow vest spoke up getting their attention.

"I do not trust them either but Lady Kaihaku's orders are absolute." The man continued to say.

"Always the same lap dog,huh,Denki?" Kuruoshi said while walking towards him, the two stared at each other.

"That's enough playing for one day, boys." Kaihaku said, the four then bow before her, she smirks.

"As...Shady as our new allies are, all they have to do is play their part of the plan and even still, we got our own ways to get rid of them." She said before looking behind her where three kids around Sora's age were but their faces were hidden.

* * *

Sora stood in front of Leon,Aerith,Cid,Tidus and Yuffie.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon told him.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie suggested.

"Neat stuff that will really come in handy in your adventure!" Tidus added.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as she gave Sora a brown pouch, he shook it and heard some munny inside of it.

"It's 500 munny." Cid told him making Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"WOAH! I never had so much munny before!" He said while smiling at the pouch making Aerith giggle while Tidus and Yuffie chuckled.

"Spend it as you see fit." Aerith said.

"And this is from Leon." Tidus smirked as Leon looked away with his eyes closed.

He gave Sora an Elixir, Sora kept it in his pocket.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said while waving.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Kick Heartless butt!" Tidus grinned while he did a fist pump.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon told him.

Sora nodded at them before he smiled, "Thanks a lot for everything." He told them before he walked towards Suguru and Nakami.

"The Gummi Ship is outside the gate." Suguru told Sora.

"The what?" Sora asked, making Suguru groan.

"That's our ship! Wait 'til you see it! And don't let the name confuse you, it's not literally made of gummy" Nakami explained, she chuckled in that last part.

Sora laughed at her joke while Suguru rolled his eyes.

"Now, before we go, I got something to teach you, Sora." Nakami said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"The Keyblade can also control fire like my Flama Crystallos can." Nakami told him.

"Really?!" Sora said while he looked in wonder at the Keyblade.

"Yes! It has a lot of magic at it's disposal, you just need to focus your energy on it to be able to use them, give it a try!" Nakami tells him.

Sora nods as he points the Keyblade forward, he closes his eyes and focus, the group looks at him curious. A red aura then appears around Sora.

"He did it!" Nakami thought to herself while grinning.

Sora opened his eyes and they briefly shined red, "FIRE!" He screams determined as a small fireball is shot from his Keyblade, he smiles after that.

"Way to go, Sora!" Nakami taps his back, as he grins at her.

"Thanks, Nakami!" Sora says grateful.

"No problem! Suguru also has something to teach you, right, Suguru?" Nakami asks her partner but he simply stares coldly at Sora.

"No, let's go already." He turned his back on them and walked off making Sora and Nakami sigh.

Aerith was about to go talk with Suguru but Leon stopped her.

"I think we should let them settle their differences between themselves." Leon told her, Aerith sighed and nodded at him.

Sora,Suguru and Nakami were walking towards the world's exit, until...

"Sora!"

Sora gasped and turned around.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Nakami asked.

"Someone's calling me..." He said.

"What? That's impossible, I didn't heard anything." Suguru tells him.

"Sora!"

"That voice." Sora says out loud.

"Sora? Is something wrong?" Tidus asks him as Leon and the others approach them.

Sora looked around looking for the voice.

"Sora!"

Sora looked around the area and then he couldn't believe it, he saw Kairi! She was standing there on the city before she smiled as started walking away.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed before he ran off after her.

"Wait, Sora!" Leon called as the boy continued to run.

"I'll get him!" Nakami chased after him.

"Get back here!" Suguru said as he went after them.

"Kairi! Where are you?!" Sora thought to himself as he kept looking for her.

He went to the Second District but before he could keep going, someone jumped in front of him, Kurai, The dark haired boy pointed his scythe towards Sora.

"I told you that wouldn't be our last meeting." Kurai told him.

"What do you want?! And where's Kairi?! I saw her coming this way!" Sora angrily questioned him.

"Kairi? I never heard of her, and what I want, is to see if the Keyblade made the right choice in choosing you." Kurai answered.

The two stare at each other until Sora summons his Keyblade and points it at Kurai.

"Out of my way! I gotta find someone!" He threatened but Kurai simply chuckled at him.

"If you want me out then defeat me." He told Sora in a very arrogant way.

Sora groans as he and Kurai enter their fighting stances.

Nakami and Suguru arrive on the area and see Sora and Kurai about to fight.

"That idiot!" Suguru angrily said.

"Sora! Don't!" Nakami screamed as she tried to run towards them but a bullet hit the ground in front of her, surprising the two, they look above and see Asobi sitting in front of a building.

"Ah ah ah! Nobody's getting in the way of Kurai's fight!" She said with a big grin on her face as she jumped down in front of the two and pointed her guns at them.

"Get out of my way!" Nakami told her.

"Make me!" Asobi smirked.

"Nakami, we don't have time for this!" Suguru told her.

"I'm not leaving Sora behind!" Nakami replied as she still stared at Asobi.

"Oh, don't worry, Kurai's not gonna kill him, he might just hurt him, it is a fight after all!" Asobi laughed.

"That's it!" Nakami said as she dashed at Asobi and swinged her katana at her but Asobi jumped out of the way and shot a bullet at her, Nakami gasped and barely dodged the bullet.

"What was that?! That was way faster than a regular bullet!" She asked shocked.

"Oh, please! As if I'm dumb enough to fight Heartless with regular bullets! These babies are far faster,tougher and stronger than regular ones!" Asobi boasted.

Nakami groaned as she held her katana tightly.

Sora and Kurai stared at each other, both holding their weapons tightly, the two then dashed towards each other.

They clashed their weapons and then jumped away, Sora pointed his Keyblade forward.

"Fire!" He screamed as he shoots a fireball towards Kurai.

"Hmph, weak." Kurai says before she slices the fireball in half with his scythe leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Sora jumps through the smoke and swings his Keyblade towards Kurai but he jumps away avoiding the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that to impress me." Kurai told him.

"I'm not doing anything to impress you!" Sora replied as he dashed towards him.

Kurai does the same, he swings his scythe but Sora jumps on top of it and swings his Keyblade at him but Kurai quickly blocks his attack with his scythe and throws Sora away but he lands on his feet.

"I'm not done yet!" Sora says as he points his Keyblade forward.

"Neither am I." Kurai said pointing his scythe forward.

The two opponents stare at each other fiercely.


	7. Rivalries and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce more of my OCs and give some more detail on already introduced ones! I really hope you guys are enjoying my series, now for some things I want to make some things clear
> 
> 1\. I may be changing stuff from the games but this by no means that I dislike the games, Kingdom Hearts is my favorite series in gaming and one of my favorite series in general.
> 
> 2\. You Kairi fans can be happy knowing that I do plan to improve her role from the games in this fanfic starting from KH2.

* * *

 

Riku stood in a chamber with his arms crossed and laying on a wall, he looked around the room and there were two other people with him, one was a dark skinned boy with black hair, he had a sword next to him and didn't had a very friendly look on his face, the other was a girl with orange hair, she had a shy and uncomfortable look and a red cap with ears.

"I don't know these two or what I'm doing here, all I know is that I should be looking for Sora and Kairi right now, I can't leave these two by themselves, they'd lose their heads without me." Riku thought to himself.

A door in the chamber open and Kaihaku,Kuruoshi and Denki walk through it, Riku stared at them, knowing Kaihaku as the woman that brought him there, he also noticed Kuruoshi and the other boy sharing at stare while Kuruoshi had a smug smirk, the look in the boy's face could only be described as unmatched rage.

"Comfortable?" Kaihaku asked Riku, her face having a evil smirk.

Riku simply stared at her until Denki pointed his sword at him, shocking him.

"Answer the question." Denki threatened.

"Lower the sword, Denki, he is not our prisioner." Kaihaku said as she put Denki's sword down while still staring at Riku.

"Why don't you just cut the act and explain why you brought me here?" Riku rudely asked her, earning him a glare from Denki.

"As you wish, my name is Kaihaku, I am sorceress with power over a certain element, darkness." She said as a orb of darkness appeared in her hand.

"What does this has to do with me?" Riku continued to ask her.

"You have darkness in your heart, I noticed it when you arrived here." She said pointing at him.

"So, what? You're planning on taking over my mind?" Riku asked again, getting more irritaded.

"Of course not! Why would I do such a heinous act? No, I am here to offer you to join me." She said as she approached Riku but her tone didn't sounded very honest.

"And why would I do that?" Was Riku's next question.

"Because I can give you enough power to achieve your goals." She says as she snaps her fingers and a dark orb appears above Riku, it lowers to his hands and it becomes a sword with a red,purple and blue blade in the shape of a demonic wing, it's handle also had a blue eye.

"What's this?" Riku asked as he held the sword.

"A sword that'll give you power, it's name it's Soul Eater." Kaihaku explained it to him.

Riku looked at the sword in wonder before he looked back at Kaihaku, "If I do join your group, what do I get?" He asked her.

"For one, power, power that'll allow you to accomplish your goals." Kaihaku told him.

Riku stared at her eyes with a serious glare, she looked at him with a smirk.

"Alright." He answered her.

"You have made the right decision, now to meet your partners." Kaihaku told him, she then turned to face the other two kids in the room as they walked towards Riku.

"Their names are Kenshi and Sumire, they'll join you in the missions I give, now play nice and work together." Kaihaku tells as she leaves the room, leaving the three there.

"So...We're partners?" Sumire said in a meek tone.

"I'm only here to find Sora and Kairi, don't get the wrong idea." Riku coldly told her.

"Oh...I-I see, I'm sorry then..." Sumire said as she rubbed her arm.

Riku started to walk away.

"If you don't mind me asking...Who are Sora and Kairi?" Sumire asked him, he turned around making her flinch nervously.

"They're my friends." Riku told her before he continued to walk away.

"So...What do you think of our partner...?" Sumire asked Kenshi but when she turned to him, he was also walking away, making her sigh dissapointed.

Kaihaku,Kuruoshi and Denki reunite with Manuke and Chijin in the other room.

"We're relying on kids now?" Manuke asked annoyed.

"Why not? We rely on you two." Kuruoshi replies in a smug tone, making Manuke and Chijin growl at him but he smirks in returns.

"Their ages are irrelevant, if Lady Kaihaku trusts them then we'll do the same." Denki confidently says.

Kaihaku evily chuckles as she walks to her throne. "It's true, they are younger than you'd expect but I know a powerful darkness when I see one and their young ages will just make them easier to manipulate." She says in a cold and dark tone.

"Now we just need to worry about our other allies." Kuruoshi says, referring to Maleficent's group.

"What's the matter? Didn't you said we could trust them?" Manuke snarks at him with a smug grin.

"I said I trust them more than you, which isn't saying much as I don't trust you at all." Kuruoshi replies with another smirk, Manuke angrily glares at him.

"I already explained that one, they may be shady but if they ever betray our trusts then we'll always have ways to deal with them." Kaihaku says as she makes a dark fireball on her hand before blowing it out. "But that's enough of talks about our new recruits, I have missions for you four." She says in a commanding tone.

The four quickly bow before her, waiting for her orders.

"We need to focus on our goal." She says as she stares with a evil stare towards them.

* * *

Sora and Kurai dashed at each other, Sora swinged his Keyblade at him but Kurai jumped above him as a purple electric aura surrounds his scythe, he slashes the air which shoots an electric blast at Sora, he manages to block the attack in time but the force of the blast throws him away, Kurai then lands on the ground and dashes at Sora, who stands up and dashes at Kurai as well, Sora swings his Keyblade but Kurai dodges his attack.

"Damn it! He's fast! I gotta find a way to attack him!" Sora thinks to himself as he blocks an attack from Kurai.

"Show me why the Keyblade chose you, make me believe you're a worthy wielder." Kurai said with a serious and cold tone.

"I don't have to show you anything!" Sora replied as he pushed Kurai away, who did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Is that so? Or you can't show me anything?" Kurai asked him with the same tone.

"Shut it!" Sora screamed as he dashed at him, he swinged his Keyblade but when he looked Kurai wasn't there anymore, he looked behind him and saw the dark haired boy dashing at him with his weapon ready, Sora gasped as Kurai swinged his scythe at him, he managed to block the attack but was sent flying through a wall, Sora jumped back and entered his fight stance as he dashed at Kurai.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nakami was jumping from building to building avoiding Asobi's bullets.

"YA-HOO! I loooove a good fight!" Asobi grinned as she followed Nakami while shooting at her.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but this fight won't last long!" Nakami said as she sliced or dodged all of Asobi's bullets, she then jumped and swung her katana but Asobi blocked it with one of her pistols.

"Awww but that's no fun! Let's enjoy it as much as we can then!" Asobi said with a wicked grin as she pointed her other pistol at Nakami and pulled the trigger, Nakami dodged the bullet but barely, she jumped back to the building.

"Gotta find a way to disarm her!" Nakami thought to herself.

"You know, I just realized something very rude!" Asobi said casually, confusing Nakami.

"Rude? What is she talking about?" Nakami asked herself.

"We never introduced ourselves!" Asobi screamed leaving Nakami baffled.

"I-Is she for real...?" Nakami continued to ask.

"Well, we might as well do it now! Hi! I'm Asobi!" She waved at Nakami with a smile getting a confused look for her.

"H-Hi...I'm...Nakami..." She said, completely confused.

"Nakami? That's a nice name! Now...Back to the fight!" She said before she started shooting again, Nakami gasped as she ran off to avoid her bullets.

"This girl is crazy!" She groaned to herself with Asobi chasing her.

* * *

Sora and Kurai continued to clash their weapons several times until Kurai jumped to the top of a building, Sora followed him there where they continued to clash their weapons, Sora jumped and swung his Keyblade down at him but Kurai jumped to the side to avoid the attack and sliced the three columns in front of the bell to throw them at Sora, the spiky haired boy manages to dodge them and he clashes his Keyblade against Kurai's scythe.

"You cannot defeat me." Kurai tells him.

"Don't sing victory before the outcome! I'm the one with the Keyblade here!" Sora replies as he jumps away. "FIRE!" He screams as he points the Keyblade forward.

Kurai dashes forward and slices the fireball before he kicks Sora in the stomach, making him hit the wall and fall down.

"Want an advice? Don't try the same trick twice." Kurai says from atop the Gizmo Shop, Sora glares at him, Kurai jumps down and brings his scythe down but Sora dodges to the side, the two then continue to clash their weapons against each other.

* * *

Now in third distric, Nakami slices more of Asobi's bullets and swings her sword forward but Asobi dodges it and points her pistol to her face and shoots it but Nakami dodges the bullet, the two jump away.

"You really think fast bullets can beat me?" Nakami asked her while pointing her katana at her.

"Oh, I got more tricks up my sleeve." Asobi grinned, she then threw her pistols in the air, they shine in a pink light and what happens next makes Nakami's eyes widen in shock.

The pistols fuse together in a bazooka and fall in Asobi's hands.

"Smile! Smile!" She grins with her eyes closed as she shoots Nakami with it, she manages to block it but it creates a big explosion, she sees another pink flash in the explosion and suddendly a huge barrage of extremely fast bullets is shot towards her, the ninja gasps and quickly starts avoiding, blocking or slicing them, as the smoke vanishes, she sees Asobi now holding a machine gun on her hands.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asobi grins as she stops shooting.

"What was that?!" Nakami asks her, both shocked and angry.

"Oh! That's another trick up my sleeve!" She smirks as her machine gun shines pink and it becomes her pistols again. "See, these babies can turn into any firearm in existence!" She grins. "The downside is that they have to fuse to do that so I cant wield two bazookas at once." She adds the last part with a pout.

"ANY firearm?! You've got to be kidding me!" Nakami asks shocked.

"Oh, I kid a lot! But yeah, they turn into any firearm!" Asobi grins at her.

"In that case, you're not the only one with some tricks up her sleeve!" Nakami says confidently as her sword is surrounded by a red aura.

"What are you doing?" Asobi asks her curiously.

Nakami then swings her katana in a circle before holding it in a horizontal position, then she swings the air with it sending a vertical fire blast at Asobi.

"WOAH!" The pink haired girl screams as she dodges the attack.

"That's not all!" Nakami says as he sword glowed blue this time, she stabs the ground as it starts freezing, trapping Asobi's feet.

"Huh?! Hey, I can't move!" She says shocked.

"That's the idea!" Nakami grins as she shoots another fireball at Asobi, this time it sends her flying towards the center of the district, Nakami jumps there and looks at her body.

"Is she-" Nakami starts to ask.

"AW YEAAAAH!" Asobi screams before Nakami has the chance to finish, surprising the ninja, she then jumps back on her feet. "That's what I'm talking about! I can see this'll be a very fun fight! Bring it, sister!" Asobi grins pointing her pistols forward.

"Ugh! Is everything a joke to you?!" Nakami groans as she enters her combat stance.

* * *

Sora slides on the ground as Kurai swings his scythe at him, he blocks it with his Keyblade and throws him away but he does a backflip and lands on his feet before he dashes at him, Sora does the same, the two continue to clash their weapons until Kurai swings down his scythe at Sora's face, he gasps and quickly uses his Keyblade to stop it but the scythe's blade becomes dangerously close to his eye, Kurai takes the opportunity of Sora's shocked reaction to kick him away while his guard is down.

"Don't drop your guard in battle." Kurai says while approaching Sora.

"I don't need battle advice from you!" Sora replies as he dashes towards him with his Keyblade in hand. "FIRE!" He screams as he shoots another fireball at his opponent but Kurai simply tilts his head to the left, avoiding it.

"It didn't even came close." Kurai said bluntly.

"I wasn't aiming at you." Sora smirked.

Kurai gasped as the fireball hit the ground behind him, making an explosion that launched towards Sora, the boy then hits him in the stomach with his Keyblade making Kurai cough and fall to the ground, Sora smirks and jumps away while still in his combat stance, Kurai stands up and stares at Sora.

"You're more than meets the eye." He sincerely tells Sora as he holds his scythe firmly.

"I'm not about to lose this! Especially not with the Keyblade!" Sora says it confidently.

"Follow your own advice and don't sing victory before the battle ends." Kurai replies with a serious stare.

He and Sora stare at each other, both in their combat stances and holding their weapons firmly.

* * *

Nakami continues to slice Asobi's bullets, who this time turned her pistols into a sniper rifle.

"I bet you wish you had a sweet weapon like this, huh?" Asobi asks Nakami with a grin.

"I already have my own!" Nakami replies angered as she throws several shuriken at Asobi but the pink haired girl just grins as she shoots them all before they hit her.

"Missed me!" Asobi boasted but when she looked back, Nakami wasn't there. "EH?! Where is she?!" Asobi pouted as she looked around. "Aw, rats! I can't believe she left me like that without even finishing our fight!" She whined while crossing her arms.

Suddendly, a kunai is thrown next to Asobi, getting her attention, she looks at it confused and picks it up.

"Eh? What's this?" She asks.

"A distraction!" Nakami screams, before Asobi can react, she's hit in the back by a kick from the ninja, throwing her away.

"Hey! Attacking from behind?! That's a cheap shot!" Asobi complains as she gets up.

"Don't give me that! I'm not gonna play by the rules when I'm fighting some crazy girl with firearms!" Nakami defended herself.

"Crazy girl with firearms? Okay, just so you'll know, that's a compliment!" Asobi grins as she holds her pistols ready.

"Whatever! Let's just end this!" Nakami says as she dashes at Asobi.

"Oh, with pleasure." Asobi says with a creepy grin.

Asobi throws her pistols in the air and they fuse together into a grenade launcher, she smirks and starts shooting the area around covering it in a huge gust of smoke.

"What now?" Nakami asks as she looks around, she's then shot in her hand making her drop her sword. "AH! Where are you?!" She screams in pain.

"I'm here!" Asobi screams as she moves around the smoke.

Nakami looks around from all sides looking for her, she ends up getting shot again, this time on her feet, she falls on the ground holding it in pain.

"Can't believe you're doing this! Weren't you the one saying that attacking from behind was a cheap shot?!" Nakami screams angrily.

"And you're the one that said you won't play by the rules so why should I?!" Asobi giggles, still hidden in the smoke.

"When I find you, I'll-!" Nakami started.

"You'll get your ass kicked that's what!" Asobi said before she could finish.

A grenade then rolls next to Nakami, making her gasp as her eyes widen, the explosion throws her away and leaves her very damaged, once the smoke clears, she sees Asobi standing there with a creepy grin on her face, Asobi starts approaching the damaged Nakami as she puts her pistols in her pockets.

"Guess we're done here!" She says.

"Yeah, we are." She hears a voice from behind say.

She turns around to see who it was but then a arrow lands next to her electrocuting her until she passes out, Suguru runs in on the scene, he grabs Nakami's hand and checks her pulse, he sighs relieved when he sees she was still alive.

"Always making me worry..." He says as he pulls out another arrow and stabs Nakami with it, she's then surrounded by a green light as her scratches and blood are all healed and she opens her eyes, Suguru then removes the arrow.

"What happened?" Nakami asks him.

"Crazy chick kicked your ass, c'mon, we got a mission to do." He tells her as he turns around and walks away.

"What about Sora?" Nakami asks as she grabs his arm.

"Forget him!" Suguru says annoyed.

Nakami groans at his behavior. "Okay, I know you don't like him but we need him to find the king whether you like it or not!" She reminds him.

Suguru looks at her annoyed before he sighed, knowing she was right.

"Fine!" He says angrily.

* * *

Sora blocks a swing from Kurai's scythe before he jumps away, an electric aura surrounds Kurai's scythe as he swings it down, shooting a dark electric beam at Sora, but he reacts by pointing his Keyblade forward and shooting a fireball, the two blasts collide creating a explosion.

Sora runs through the smoke and swings his Keyblade but Kurai jumps away to dodge the attack and lands on top of a house.

"This has gone on for far enough." Kurai says.

"For once, I agree with you!" Sora replies.

"I'm ending this now then." The dark haired boy says as an electric aura surrounds him and he dashes towards Sora, much faster than he was before, Sora's shocked at how fast he moved but before he could react, he's punched in the stomach by Kurai which sends him flying towards a wall, leaving a hole in it, Kurai then holds his scythe backwards as he dashes towards Sora and uses it to slash him, making Sora fall to the ground hurt and the Keyblade falls off his hand, Kurai looks back at him and then walks in front of Sora.

"So, you're the first Keyblade wielder in 10 years...I expected more." He tells Sora.

"Grrr...Bite me..." Sora says, still hurt from Kurai's attack.

"Word of advice, it doesn't matter how strong a weapon is, in the end, it's only as good as it's wielder." Kurai says before he turns around and walks away.

Sora growls at him as he walks away but he's too damaged to get up and follow him.

"Sora!" He hears Nakami's voice call him, he looks to the side and sees her, Suguru, Leon, Aerith, Cid, Tidus and Yuffie all running towards him.

"What happened!? Are you okay?!" Aerith asks him.

"He's hurt, we need to heal him fast, let's take him to-" Leon starts to say before a arrow is shot through Sora's chest, everyone looks shocked at Suguru.

"Done." He says it nonchalantly.

"You just shot him?!" Tidus asks, both shocked and angry.

"Yeah, I did." Suguru simply replies earning him angry looks from the others.

"Relax guys, it's a cure arrow, it'll heal Sora." Nakami explains to the others, they look at Sora and see a green light surrounding him which erases his scratches and blood, Sora then opens his eyes and stands up.

"Woah! What happened?" Sora asks them.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Cid tells him.

"Yeah! Why did you just ran off like that?" Yuffie asks him, her voice sounding both worried and annoyed.

"Because...I heard Kairi's voice." Sora answers, shocking everyone.

"So she's here?!" Tidus asks hopeful.

"I think so! It was her voice, I'm sure of it!" Sora says happy.

"Then how come none of us heard as well?" Leon asks him.

"Because it didn't happened, he's just going crazy." Suguru coldly says which earns him a glare from Nakami and Aerith.

"I know what I heard!" Sora says glaring at Suguru.

"Oh, you heard her alright! Out of all of us and only you heard it! Because that does't sound suspicious at all!" Suguru tells him.

"You're saying I'm lying?!" Sora asks him angry.

"No, I'm saying you're hearing things." Suguru replies, the two glaring at each other.

"Alright! That's enough arguing for one day!" Nakami says as she get's between the two. "Sora, I'm sorry to change the subject but we need to know who were those guys we fought just now." She tells him.

"Kurai and Asobi." Leon says which get's the attention of the trio.

"You know them?" Nakami asks.

"Kinda, we don't know much about them but they're two vigilantes here in town that keep a look out for criminals and Heartless, although their methods are rather...Violent." Tidus answers her.

"Are they with you guys?" Sora asks.

"We tried but they said the only work with each other and nobody else so they refused our offer." Yuffie explains.

"What we don't know though is why they attacked Sora and Nakami." Aerith adds.

Sora looked at the Keyblade in his hand. "Kurai said he wanted to see why the Keyblade chose me...I don't think he got his answer by the end of our battle." He sighs.

"Hey, c'mon Sora! Don't let him put you down! I'm sure the Keyblade picked you for a great reason!" Nakami comforts him.

"You think so?" Sora asks her.

"I know so!" She replies with a smile.

"She's right, nobody becomes a hero from night to day, give it some time and I'm sure you'll see why you were picked." Cid tells him.

Tidus and Yuffie give Sora a thumbs up as Aerith smiles and nods at him.

"Thanks, guys." Sora smiles at them.

"We're wasting our time here." Suguru thinks to himself with a groan. "So, if we're done here then I'd like to continue our mission." He tells Sora and Nakami.

"Yeah, we will! Sora, are you feeling better? You still think Kairi is here?" Nakami asks the Keyblade wielder.

Sora turns around and looks around the area, he doesn't see Kairi anywhere but he wasn't convinced yet that she wasn't there as he knew that he saw her there.

"Uh...You guys mind if I look around just a little more?" Sora asks with a sheepish grin while putting his arms behind his head.

"Ye-" Suguru began until he was shoved to the side by Nakami. "Don't worry, we'll help you!" She says with a grin.

"Thanks! Let's go then!" Sora says as he runs off, Nakami was about to go after him when Suguru grabbed her arm with a glare.

"You need to stop shoving me like that!" He growled at her.

"Stop being a jerk and I will!" She says with a smirk before she runs off with Sora, Suguru groans and goes with the two as the others watch them.

"You really think that they'll be a good team?" Aerith asks Leon.

Leon closes his eyes and walks away, Aerith sighs at his lack on answer.

* * *

_Third District_

Sora, Suguru and Nakami walked around the area, all looking for any trace of Kairi.

"How does Kairi even look like anyways?" Suguru asked as he looked around.

"She is around my height and with short red hair." Sora replied, also looking for her.

"You guys looked through this door already?" Nakami asks them from a corner, the two go to her.

It was a big stone door with a weird symbols drawn in it and a fire symbol in the center.

"What's this?" Sora asks them.

Suguru walks closer to the door and looks at it with a focused look.

"Sora, cast a fire spell on this symbol." He tells the brunet.

The boy followed his instruction and pointed the Keyblade forward. "FIRE!" He screamed as a fireball is shot from the Keyblade, it hits the symbol in the door, making it glow, the door slides up.

"Awesome! Great job you two." Nakami congratulates them, Sora grins at her.

"Let's get this over with." Suguru says as he goes through the door, Sora and Nakami follow him, they see a small house in the middle of a small sea.

The three stared at it with a curious look, Sora's eyes widened as he saw Kairi entering the house.

"There she is! Did you two saw her?!" He asks Nakami and Suguru hopeful.

"There was no one there, you're seeing things." Suguru replied.

"I'm not! C'mon Nakami! Back me up here!" Sora asks her but she also had a uncertain look.

"I-I'm sorry Sora but I didn't saw her either." She says while scratching her arm.

Sora's eyes widen is disbelief, he stares at the ground sad and sighs.

"If you're done then we gotta start looking for the king." Suguru tells him making Nakami glare at him.

Sora closes his fists as he looks at the house in front of them.

"I gotta make sure!" He says determined as he runs towards the house.

"Sora, wait!" Nakami says before she follows him.

Suguru groans and facepalms before going with the two.

When the three enter the house, they see it was empty and looked very old with a stone circle with some small stairs in the middle, Sora started looking everywhere in the room while Nakami and Suguru stared at him, Nakami with a sad look while Suguru had a indifferent one.

"She's gotta be here somewhere!" Sora said as he looked around.

Suguru growled at his actions, "I can't believe the Keyblade goes to a kid like him!" He says angry.

"You two are the same age." Nakami reminds him, making him glare at her.

Sora keeps looking for Kairi until he hears a familiar voice behind him, "There's something about this musty place."

His eyes widen in shock as he turns around and sees her standing in front of him, he was speechless.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" She asks him with a smile.

"K-Kairi..." Sora reaches out to her.

"Sora?" He hears Nakami's voice calling him.

He turns around and sees Nakami and Suguru looking at him confused, he looks back and Kairi was no longer there.

"But...I saw her right here!" He says in disbelief.

"That's enough playing for one day!" Suguru angrily tells him.

"I'm not playing! I know I saw her!" Sora replies to him, the two glaring at each other.

"Well, but she's not here is she?!" Suguru says in a growling tone.

"I'm not crazy! I know she was here!" Sora says in defense.

"Quit it now you two!" Nakami get's between the two. "We can't waste our time fighting each other now!" She scolds them as they glare at each other.

"Well, well." The three heard a voice say, they look at the entrance of the house and see a old man with a big white beard and glasses, wearing blue robes and a big pointy heat, "The three of you arrived sooner than I expected."

"Oh! We're terribly sorry, sir! We didn't knew this house was someone's!" Nakami starts to apologize.

"Wha...You knew we were coming?" Sora asks him, noticing what he said, Suguru and Nakami then stare at the wizard curious.

"Of course." The wizard replies in a matter-of-fact way.

"Are you...a Heartless?" Suguru asks him, readying his bow and arrow.

"Settle down, Suguru, does he look like a Heartless to you?" Nakami asks him.

"With Heartless, you can never be too careful." Suguru replies to her, still with his eyes focused on the man.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend most of my time traveling. It's good to be home." The man,now known as Merlin,tells the three.

"A wizard?! Cool!" Nakami beams.

"Are you really a wizard?!" Sora asks, equally excited.

Merlin laughs at the excitement of the two, "Why yes! And a good one might I add!" He boasts with a proud smile.

"Wait, were you the one that made me see Kairi coming here?" Sora asks him.

"Kairi? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know a Kairi." Merlin sadly tells him.

Sora lowers his head, Nakami places her hand in his shoulder with a sad look on her face, Suguru approached Merlin.

"And how do I know we can trust you? As far as I know, you're just a wizard that somehow knew we were coming here, doesn't sound trustworthy does it?" Suguru asks him with a cold stare.

"You are correct, you have little reason to trust me as of now, however, I know something that'll make you trust me." Merlin replies to him.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Nakami snarks, making Suguru groan at her.

"Your king has requested my help." Merlin says, getting Suguru and Nakami's attention.

Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen as they run towards Merlin.

"You know king Shuryo?!" They both as at once.

"Yes, indeed! Suguru, Nakami, and who might you be young man?" Merlin tells Nakami and Suguru and asks Sora.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduces himself as he wipes his nose with a grin.

"Ah. So you have found the key." Merlin said, making Suguru groan.

"What did the king asked you to do?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Just a moment..." Merlin said, he dropped his carpet bag and walked to the top of the stone circle in the middle of the house, there he pulled out a brown stick.

"What's that?" Nakami whispered to Suguru.

"Must be his wand." He replied without looking at her.

"Presto!" Merlin announced as he started waving his wand and doing a weird dance, his bag opened and tons of furniture floated out of it, shocking Sora,Suguru and Nakami, the furniture grew in size until they surrounded the entire room.

"There now." Merlin said looking around.

"What was that?!" Sora and Nakami asked at once, Suguru also had a surprised look.

"You just saw a wizard in action! One day you might see my strongest spells! Speaking of which, your king asked me to train the three of you in the art of magic." Merlin told them.

"Woah! Really? Getting trained by a actual wizard?" Sora asked him.

"King Shuryo really did thought of everything." Suguru said with a smirk.

"When does the training starts?" Nakami asks Merlin.

"Anytime any of you like. Let me know whenever you're ready to begin the training!" Merlin tells the three, they nod at him in response.

"Oh, and one more thing." Merlin said as he looked to the side, the three tilt their head in confusion and also look to the side.

They see a small carriage that starts shining and it becomes a old short woman wearing blue robes.

"WOAH!" The three scream surprised.

"Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother." She introduced herself. "Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throught your journey." She said.

Sora and Nakami smiled at her and nodded, Suguru just looked in disbelief that a carriage suddendly became a woman.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but stop by anytime." Merlin tells the three.

Sora and Nakami smile at him while Suguru had his arms crossed.

"We'll come here whenever we need any magic training! Thanks a lot, you two!" Sora thanks them, earning him a smile from both Merlin and Fairy Godmother.

"Let's go now, we need to go look for the king." Suguru tells them.

Sora and Nakami wave to Merlin and Fairy Godmother as the three leave the house and go back to the third district, there they see Leon and the others.

"So, was Kairi really there?" Tidus asks, hopeful.

Sora and Nakami lower their head dissapointed, making Tidus and Yuffie do the same, Aerith had a sad look on her face, Cid scratched his neck and Leon closed his eyes.

"We'll be starting our mission now, we don't have time to lament that." Suguru bluntly said as he walked towards the door for the first district, Sora and Nakami sighed and followed him as the others looked at them.

"Yes." Leon told Aerith, confusing her.

"What?" She asks him.

"Earlier. You asked me if I'm sure they'll make a good team, I can see that they have issues to work out but as long as we let them know each other, they'll soon become a great team." Leon confidently said, Aerith looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right." She said hopeful.

Sora,Nakami and Suguru were now in the Gummi Ship, with Suguru piloting the ship as Sora looked at the stars with wonder.

"WOAH!" He said amazed at how many there were.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Nakami asks him as she also was staring at the stars, Sora grinned at her.

"We aren't here to admire the view, we're here on a mission." Suguru said as he focused on piloting the ship.

Sora and Nakami stare at him annoyed and roll their eyes as they continue to admire the stars, without either noticing, Suguru also looks to the side to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I really hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic! Sora,Suguru and Nakami's adventure is just starting which means that it's about to get a lot better than before!


	8. Opening theme 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Opening theme - Butter-Fly (Digimon Adventure))

 

**(Sora,Riku and Kairi were running through Destiny Islands until a dark orb appeared on the sky,Sora's eyes widened as he looked around and saw Riku,Kairi and the island gone,he started falling down until someone grabbed his hand,he looked up and saw Nakami holding his hand with Suguru behind her,Sora grins at them as he's pulled into the light.)**

_Ready to ride the wind now._

**(The Kingdom Hearts logo appears on the screen.)**

_I'm a butterfly, letting my wings out._

**(Sora shakes hands with Leon before he,Suguru and Nakami walk away while Leon,Aerith,Cid,Tidus and Yuffie watch them.)**

_My friend, I can't wait to see you again._

**(Sora looks into the distance smiling, thinking of Riku and Kairi,Kairi was smiling at him while Riku had his back turned.)**

_Letting go of all my worries._

**(Sora,Suguru and Nakami fall down the rabbit hole in Wonderland.)**

_Make way, I'm in a hurry._

**(The trio fall into the arena of Olympus Coliseum, they're all surrounded by Heartless but they summon their weapons and jump towards them.)**

_Right now, there's no time for fooling around._

**(In Deep Jungle,Suguru surfs down a tree while shooting Heartless with his arrows,Nakami runs up a waterfall slicing down Heartless and Sora and Tarzan swing from vine to vine, the two killing Heartless while doing so.)**

_Tell me, oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa._

**(Tarzan grabs Sora's hand and throws him into the sky, the scene changes to them in Agrabah flying in the Magic Carpet with Aladdin.)**

_Can I soar through the skies above?_

**(The trio jumps from the Carpet and fall underwater in Atlantica, they swim with Ariel around until they jump out of the water.)**

_Oh, I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa._

**(Sora,Suguru and Nakami,now in Halloween Town,make scary faces along with Jack Skellington before they jump inside a coffin.)**

_If I'll ever see the tomorrow I'm dreaming of._

**(The trio jump out of a door and now they're flying in Neverland alongside Peter Pan.)**

_Feels like my faith is slipping away!_

**(The pixie dust around Sora,Suguru and Nakami vanishes as they start flying down with shocked faces.)**

_This nightmare's got me losing my way!_

**(They fall down in a unknown area being faced by Kaihaku and her gathering.)**

_When will it ever end?_

**(Kaihaku smirks at them with a dark aura around her.)**

_I've gotta stay strong to keep the love going!_

**(Sora glares at her as he summons his Keyblade and enters his fighting stance, Suguru and Nakami do the same.)**

_Don't fail me now, beautiful wings!_

**(Kaihaku simply snaps her fingers as tons of Heartless are summoned, the trio dashes towards them with determined expressions and weapons ready.)**

_You're my life, you're my everything!_

**(A red and blue aura surrounds Nakami's katana as she swings a blast of fire and ice at the Heartless.)**

_We can fly if you believe!_

**(Suguru pulls out several electrical arrows as he shoots it at the Heartless.)**

_In my love!_

**(A bunch of Heartless jump at Sora, the boy spins his Keyblade before he points it forward and then upwards as a red light shines.)**

**(Sora,Suguru and Nakami are then seen running in a green field until they reach the edge of the cliff,Nakami turns around to the camera and winks,Suguru turns around and looks coldly at the camera,Sora turns around and gives the camera a big grin with a thumbs up, the camera then pans to the sky where stars are shining.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? I thought I should add a opening theme for this fanfic and I figured this song really fits Kingdom Hearts! Not to mention it's from one of my favorite series! Hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry for how late the next chapter is, I was without my computer for some time and couldn't write it but now I got it back and I'll be writing it again and make it as good as I can.


	9. A Very Bizarre World

_I'm back! Sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out but school has been complete hell in the past few days and it's only about to get worse but next week should be my last week for some time so I'll have more time to dedicate to writing this fanfic! And I also really hope this chapter is worth the wait it took for it to come out._

* * *

Riku,Kenshi and Sumire were walking through a cave while following Hades,Riku had a irritaded and cold look,Kenshi looked indifferent and uninterested while Sumire was creeped out by the cave.

"So! What are you kids thoughts on the cave?" Hades asked them in a attempt to break the silence but Riku and Kenshi didn't even looked at him, the god gave them annoyed stares.

"It's...It's nice...If you were going for the scary approach..." Sumire says in a quiet tone.

"Hey, Lord of the Dead, the scary approach is my thing, now let's get down to business!" Hades exclaimed as he stopped walking, the three stopping as well.

Hades snaps his fingers and the cave suddendly becomes lighter as torches with blue flames lighten up, they look around and see they're on a circular shaped room.

"WELCOME!...To the Underworld!" He announces to the three.

Riku raises an eyebrow at him while Kenshi doesn't even seem to be listening, Sumire meanwhile...

"UNDERWORLD?! W-What are we doing here?!" She starts freaking out making Riku stare annoyed at her.

Hades then approaches Sumire. "Hey, how about instead of you freak out you gimme a sec to explain? Sounds good? Good!" He tells her as she nervously look at him, the Lord of the Dead walked to the middle of the room and looked around to make sure all three were looking at him.

"Before I begin! I would like to know your names!" The God told the three.

Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Riku." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I bet you're the type that likes to stay on land." Hades joked with a smirk, making Riku pinch his nose with a annoyed face.

The God then looks at Sumire making her gulp nervously. "What about you?" He asks her.

"S-Sumire..." She says while touching her forefingers' tips together.

"Huh, you like violets or somethin'?" Hades ask her, making her shyly turn her head.

Hades just shrugs and turns his attention to Kenshi, who had his arms crossed. "What about you, tall and dark?" He asks the teen.

Kenshi doesn't answer and instead just stares at him with a serious expression.

"What is he? A mute?" Hades asks the other two.

"Uh...His name is Kenshi...He doesn't talk much..." Sumire points out from the corner.

"Kenshi, huh? Must be 'cause of the sword." Hades joked but Kenshi didn't reacted to it.

"Well, you can keep this silent badass act all you want, I got a job to do." Hades said as he turned around and walked away.

"And I'll assume that "job" relates to the reason you brought us here." Riku says in a tone that was a mix of curiosity and annoyance, more the latter.

"Haha! Yes! Of course! Y'see, Kaihaku told me to train the three of you." Hades told the three.

Riku raised an eyebrow at that, Sumire nervously gulps while Kenshi still doesn't react.

"Train us?" Sumire asks worried, imagining how Hades' training would go.

"Yeah, apparently Kaihaku and her team doesn't think the three of you have what it takes to defeat the Heartless." Hades explains to the three.

Riku was about to say something when they heard something surprising.

"WHAT?!"

Riku and Sumire turned around, Riku looked surprised, Sumire placed her hands in her mouth shocked and Hades' eyes were widened.

Kenshi was growling and had a angry look on his face, he furiously approached Hades while holding his sword.

"She thinks I don't have what it takes?! Might if I ask what makes her think that?!" He says as he unsheathes his sword, it's blade leaving a crack on the ground once it hits it.

"Huh, so you can talk." Hades snarks.

"Just answer me." Kenshi growls.

"Okay, okay, calm down there, look, you may think you're all tough and strong...Except her that is." Hades evily chuckled making Sumire hide her face with her hat. "However! The Heartless aren't some little kids you fight in high school, they're monsters that won't stop until they get your heart, you really think you can handle that?" He asked Riku and Kenshi with a condescending voice making Kenshi glare at him, Hades smirked in return.

Kenshi was about to argue back but before he had the chance, Riku took a step foward and stared at Hades right in the eyes.

"Bring on the Heartless." Riku challenged him.

Kenshi and Sumire were surprised by that, Hades raised an eyebrow. "What did you just said?" He asked him.

"Bring on the Heartless. You think you'll scare me by saying how big and scary they are? Then I got news for you, you won't. Now are you going to stay there talking or actually start the training you brought us here to do?" Riku told him in a serious tone.

Sumire was awestruck by how sure of himself he sounded while Kenshi seemed to respect what Riku said.

Hades blinked some times before he turned around and walk away.

"Alright, alright, let's see if you bite as much as you bark." Hades teleports to another area, leaving the three in the arena, he snaps his fingers and suddendly they're all surrounded by Heartless, notably Shadows, Air Soldiers and Large Bodies.

Riku summoned Soul Eater to his hand, Kenshi pulled out his sword and Sumire took a step back before she nervously pulled out her spear.

"I only have one thing to say, don't get in my way." Kenshi told Riku.

"It's much more than you ever said before." Riku replied back without looking at him.

"C-Can't we just work together?" Sumire asked them.

The two ignored her and dashed towards the Heartless.

"Guess not..." Sumire sighed.

* * *

Sora,Suguru and Nakami were in the Gummi Ship.

"What's our next world, Suguru?" Nakami asks him as she layed down on her chair.

"We're getting close to it." Suguru replies while still piloting the ship.

Sora looked to the outside of the ship and started thinking to himself.

"Hey, you guys ever named the ship?" Sora asked Suguru and Nakami.

"That's ridiculous, why would we name the ship?" Suguru bluntly asked him.

Nakami kicks his seat making him glare at her, she glares back before looking at Sora with a smile.

"Not really, we recently got it, why you ask?" Nakami asks the boy.

"Well, back in the islands, me, Riku and Kairi were gonna give our raft a name." Sora explains to her.

"Sounds cool! Was that raft to travel the islands?" She asks him again, Sora then nervously scratches his cheek, making her confused.

"Well, you see...It was to travel to other worlds." He tells Nakami.

Nakami widened his eyes for some seconds before she covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter, Suguru meanwhile simply burst out in laughter.

"You wanted to travel to other worlds with a raft?! Are you kidding me?!" Suguru said between his laughter, making Nakami glare at him but she was surprised to see Sora chuckling at his reaction.

"It's the closest we'll get to see him laugh." Sora sarcastically whispered to Nakami, making the two laugh.

"Anyways, we were gonna name the raft so I got the idea to name the ship." The Keyblade wielder told Nakami.

"Alright! What do you have in mind for us to name it?" Nakami asks him.

"We're not naming it!" Suguru said as he turned around to them.

"Hey, it doesn't affect how the ship works in any way, then why do you care if we name it?" Sora argued back.

"Because it's childish and stupid." Suguru glared.

"It's just a name! Quit being such a drama queen!" Sora groaned.

The two then glared at each other until Nakami pushed them both back to their seats.

"That's enough you two! Let's decide it with a vote! Who says we shouldn't name the ship?" She asks, Suguru quickly raises his hand. "And who says we should?" She asks again as she and Sora raise their hands, smiling smugly at Suguru, he glares annoyed at them while growling.

"It's settled! We're naming the ship!" Nakami says before she and Sora high five each other. "What do you think we should name it?" Nakami asks Sora.

Sora was about to say "Excalibur" but then he remembered the race he and Riku had to determine the name of the ship, while he still was annoyed about Riku's comment, he had to face the fact that he still won the race in the end, he sighed annoyed.

"Highwind." He told the two.

Suguru was surprised by his suggestion, which actually sounded like a good name for a ship.

"Huh, That's actually a pretty good name! Did you came up with it?" Nakami asks him.

"Not really, it was a friend of mine's." Sora tells her.

"Obviously, why couldn't he be the Keyblade wielder we found instead?" Suguru thinks to himself annoyed.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll like the fact that we used his name." Nakami says confidently.

"More like he'll rub it in my face..." Sora thinks to himself, sweat droping.

"Our next world is here!" Suguru announces, the other two run in next to him and see the Highwind approaching the world.

"What's it's name?" Sora asks him.

"Let's see, it's called...Wonderland." Suguru says as the name of the world appears in the ship's monitor.

"Wonderland?" Sounds like a interesting world to visit." Nakami says excited.

As if it heard her, a huge tube comes out of the world, leaving the three jaw dropped.

"What the fu-" Suguru starts but before he could finish it, the tube started sucking the ship in, the three screamed and he tried to fly the ship away but the tube proved to be more powerful and it fully sucked the ship in.

* * *

Suddendly, the three were now falling down a hole, weirdly enough, they were falling very slowly.

"Okay, what kind of world is this?" Suguru asks annoyed.

"It definetly seems...Interesting." Nakami replies as she looks around the hole.

"We're getting close to the ground!" Sora announced as they prepared to land.

Once they got to the ground, they saw a white rabbit holding a clock run pass them.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit screamed and he seemed to be out of breath as he did so.

Suguru had a bewildered look on his face while Sora and Nakami had curious ones.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!" It continued to scream as he ran.

The three continued to watch him.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" It once again screamed in a rush.

That last part of his sentence makes the three widen his eyes, Suguru less so than Sora and Nakami.

"She'll have his head?!" Suguru asks perplexed.

"Just for being late?!" Sora exclaims just as surprised.

"You guys think we should follow it to see this crazy queen?" Nakami suggests.

"Let's!" Sora agrees as the two run after it, Suguru groans and follows them.

"So many people on all worlds and I get these two as partners." He thinks to himself angrily.

They run through the corridor and find a door, it opens alone revealing another smaller door who opens revealing a third smaller door which opens showing the path to the next room, the three look at it confused.

"Why three doors...?" Sora simply asks.

"And how am I supposed to know?" Suguru replies.

"We'll lose the rabbit! C'mon!" Nakami runs in the door and Sora follows her, Suguru growls before going after them.

Once they get to the next room, they notice how small everything looked compared to them.

"Did we...Grew?" Nakami asked looking around.

"Look!" Sora asked pointing forward.

They saw the rabbit running, only now he was also much smaller, he ran through a open door which closed right after.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he ran forward.

"Hey, brainiac! In case you haven't noticed we're too big to run through this door!" Suguru told him annoyed.

"Hey, I'll find a way to go through!" Sora confidently said while pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah, I have total faith you'll come up with something good." Suguru sarcastically said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sora glared at him.

"What? You can't even figure that out?!" Suguru glared back.

The two growled at each other, Nakami groaned and pushed them apart.

"Break it up you two! Let's focus on finding that rabbit!" She said annoyed.

"We should be focusing on finding the king!" Suguru replied angrily.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe that rabbit might take us to the king!" Nakami says with a hint of snark in her voice.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Suguru argued back with a glare.

"Do you mind?" They heard a voice said which startled them.

"Who's there?!" Suguru asked pulling out his bow and a arrow, preparing to shoot.

Sora looks surprised by Suguru's sudden reaction while Nakami looks annoyed.

"Calm down! Not everyone is trying to kill us!" Nakami groans.

"I'm not taking my chances with the Heartless around." Suguru replies not lowering his bow.

"Right here!" The voice says again, they look for who said it and Sora looks at the doorknob and sees that it had eyes and mouth, he screams in shock at that.

"What's wrong, Sora?!" Nakami asks surprised.

"The doorknob..." He says pointing at it.

Suguru and Nakami look at it and see the doorknob with open eyes and a mouth, their eyes widen and they scream shocked too.

"Pipe down, I'm trying to sleep." It yawned and a annoyed and tired tone.

The three quickly approached it with curious and amazed looks on their faces. "How did you got so small?" Sora asks it.

The doorknob rolled it's eyes, it clearly wasn't going to escape these three. "No, you're simply too big." He answered Sora annoyed.

"It really does talk!" Suguru says surprised.

The doorknob yawned again, opening it's mouth, the three noticed a weird glow in his mouth but decided to ignore it.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob complained still tired.

"Oh! We're terribly sorry! Good morning, sir!" Nakami says while bowing to him.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknod said and it started to close it's eyes again.

"Wait! What do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked it in hopes to continue looking for the rabbit.

"For goodness sake...Why don't you try the bottle?" The doorknob tells them annoyed.

The three look at it confused.

"Over there." It signals to behind them annoyed, they look behind and see nothing.

"Is...Something supposed to be there?" Nakami questions.

Suddendly, a table with two drinks appears in the middle of the room, the three widen their eyes.

"This world is...Bizarre." Suguru says surprised.

"Thanks, door-" Sora started to say but as he turned around, he saw it was sleeping.

"Hehe, we should let him rest now." Nakami chuckled.

"And how do you suggest we follow the rabbit now?" Suguru asks.

"Like this!" Sora pushes the bed next to them into the wall, revealing a small entrance in the wall.

"Nice job, Sora!" Nakami says with a thumbs up and a wink, Sora grins at her.

"Can we stop wasting time? Let's go already." Suguru says as he picks up the blue bottle and drinks it.

Suguru puts down the bottle and makes some weird faces. "This tastes awful...And I got a weird feeling in my belly..." He says as he rubs it.

Suddendly, Suguru starts shining as a smoke bomb appears around him, surprising Sora and Nakami.

"Suguru?!" Nakami asks shocked and worried.

"What happened?!" They hear Suguru angrily ask, only his voice sounded...Higher.

After the smoke clears, they see Suguru...He shrunk down to the size of a mouse.

"Oh..." Nakami starts.

"My..." Sora continus.

"God..." The two finish.

"Hey! What happened?! How are you two so huge?!" Suguru angrily asks.

Sora and Nakami look at each other and fall down on the ground laughing histerically, Suguru crosses his arms with a extremely angry look on his face.

"After we find King Shuryo, I'm killing both of them." Suguru growled to himself.

"Sorry but seeing you like this is just-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nakami said while chuckling before she falls down laughing again.

Suguru groans until he sees a shadow covering him from behind, he turns around and sees Sora smirking at him.

"Fuck this..." Suguru groans.

Sora starts lightly poking him with his finger as he laughed. "Can't keep the tough guy act like this?" He teased.

Suguru get's fed up. "Hey! You two wanna laugh at me all day or you wanna focus on the mission?!" He asks, his voice full of frustration.

Sora and Nakami briefly stop laughing before looking at each other smirking.

"It was a rethorical question!" Suguru quickly screams before they answer.

Nakami sighs and places her hands in Sora's shoulder. "Alright, as much as I love making fun of Suguru." Suguru growls while Sora smirks at that part, Nakami's face having a hint of amusement. "I think we gotta focus on the mission." Nakami finishes.

Sora sighs as he drinks the blue bottle and shrinks down to Suguru's size, Nakami does the same, the three now very small.

"So we're all the same size now." Suguru says, still angry with the two.

"Looks like it." Nakami replies, not noticing his anger.

"Good." Suguru smirks.

Flash foward and now Sora and Nakami are on the ground beaten up while Suguru is angrily glaring at the two.

"THAT'S FOR LAUGHING AT ME!" Suguru says while angrily shaking his fist.

"Hey! It's not like you've been the nicest either!" Sora angrily replies while glaring at him.

"I'm here on a mission! Not to be nice!" Suguru argues back, also glaring.

The two growl at each other before Nakami get's between them and pushes the two away from each other.

"Cut it out! Let's just go after that rabbit!" Nakami scolds the two with a angry tone in her voice.

Sora and Suguru growl at each other before saying "Fine!". Both with a angry tone.

Suddendly, several Heartless surround the three, they gasp before readying their weapons.

"They were just waiting until we were all small!" Suguru groaned while holding his bow.

"No time to talk! Let's go!" Sora said before he ran in and sliced a Heartless in half, a Soldier Heartless jumped at him and did a spinning kick but Nakami jumped in and stabbed him before it hit Sora, he gives her a thumbs up and she smiles at him, a Soldier Heartless jump at the two but Suguru shoots an arrow through it, they look at him and he gives them a cold stare in return, they roll their eyes before they go back to fighting.

Nakami dodges claw swings from a Soldier Heartless before blocking one with her katana, she pushes the Heartless away but it quickly grinds on the ground before doing a spinning kick towards her but Nakami rolls out of the way and dashes at it with her katana ready, she swings at it but he Heartless dodges it and swings it's claws at her again, Nakami barely dodges it before stabbing the Heartless from behind.

Suguru pulls out three arrows and shoot them at three Shadow Heartless in front of him, quickly killing them, behind him, a Soldier Heartless jumps at him and swings it's claws but Suguru notices it in time and jumps to avoid the attack, he pulls out an arrow to shoot at it but the Heartless closes the distance between them and jumps at Suguru, swinging it's claws at him again, Suguru then simply stabs it's head with the arrow killing it.

Sora rolls out of the way from a attack by a Soldier Heartless, he dodges several claw swings from it but fails to notice several Shadow Heartless appearing behind him, fortunely, he turns around just in time to see them jumping at him, he wastes no time and slicing them with his Keyblade before he quickly turns around to block another claw swing from the Soldier, the Heartless tries to overpower Sora but fails as Sora pushes him away and quickly points his Keyblade at it.

"FIRE!" He screams as a fireball is shot from the tip of the Keyblade, burning the Heartless.

The three gather together still holding their weapons ready.

"Are these all of them?" Nakami asks seriously.

"Yeah, I think so." Suguru replies while preparing a arrow.

Sora notices a Heartless behind the two but he quickly dashes towards it. "Look out!" He exclaims as he runs towards them while holding his Keyblade in battle position, Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen as they turn around and see the Heartless, Suguru prepares to shoot an arrow at it but Sora slices it before he has the chance, he turns around and places the Keyblade in his shoulder with a smirk.

"Not bad!" Nakami congratulates him with a thumbs up, he grins at her.

"Whatever, let's go." Suguru says as he turns around and walks away, Sora and Nakami groan and follow him.

The three then go through the entrance in the wall Sora revealed later, once they walk out of the tunnel, they see what looked like a Court with red and black Card Soldiers around, they see a younge blonde girl with a blue dress that looked a bit younger than them as well as a fat and ugly woman sitting in the judge position.

"That's one ugly woman." Sora whispers to Nakami.

"Yeah, I wonder who she is." Nakami whispers back.

"There's the rabbit." Suguru tells them as he spots the rabbit climbing stairs.

Once the White Rabbit got in the top, he breathed heavily from being tired and blew a trumpet. "Court is now in session!" He announced

"I'm on trial? But why?!" The girl asks in a mixture of annoyed and curious.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit announced again, ignoring the girl and gesturing to the woman.

Sora,Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen and their jaws dropped.

"SHE'S THE QUEEN?!" Sora and Nakami asked out loud, Suguru's eyes widened even more as he covered their mouths as the cards turned to them, the three smiled sheepishly, the cards then face front again.

"This girl is the culprit! There's no doubt about it! And the reason is...Because I say so, that's why!" The Queen accused the girl, sounding more like a petulant child than a actual queen or judge.

"That is so unfair!" The girl tried to argue.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked the girl in a mocking tone while she pointed at the girl with a small wand with a red heart on the tip.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl argued back in a determined and assuredly tone, making the Queen glare at her and the White Rabbit to get worried. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" This time the girl was accusing the queen.

Big mistake.

"SILENCE!" The queen shouted loud enough to create a strong wind. "You dare defy me?!" She asked while slamming her fists against the table and glaring daggers at the girl.

Meanwhile, Sora,Suguru and Nakami watched the trial, Suguru had a uninterested look on his face, Nakami had a worried one while Sora had a indignant look.

"Guys, c'mon! We need to help her out!" He told Suguru and Nakami before he ran towards the trial but someone grabbed him before he went too far, he turned around thinking it'd be Suguru but was shocked to see that it was Nakami.

The girl sighed at him. "Look, Sora, I really wanna help her too but we're outsiders in this world and we can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds! It's against the rules." She told Sora, sounding dissapointed they can't help the girl.

Sora looked dissapointed at Nakami. "Rules? A innocent girl can have her head chopped off here! We're just gonna let that happen?!" Sora asked frustrated.

"We don't know if she's innocent and we're on a mission to find the king, not to go around helping others." Suguru bluntly told Sora making the boy glare at him.

"Nakami! You know we can't let that happen!" Sora tried to convince her.

Nakami looked to the ground upset. "I'm sorry, Sora." She apologized to him.

"The court finds the defendant...Guilty as charged!" The queen proclaimed as the girl gasped terrified and Sora's fist tightened and he glared at the queen. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." That part made Sora,Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The queen announced as her Card Soldiers got ready and walked towards the girl. "No! No! Oh please!" The girl pleaded.

"With the Heartless around, we gotta come in!" Sora turned around and told Suguru and Nakami, the ninja nodded at him. "Hold it right there!" Sora shouted as they run past the cards.

"Who are you?! How dare you interfere my court?!" The queen questions them furiously.

Suguru noticed the cards had their weapons ready so he pulled out his bow and arrow while giving a challenging look to the cards.

"We know who the real culprit is!" Sora announces to the queen.

"Yes! And we can assure you it's not her!" Nakami back ups Sora.

"She's innocent and should be treated as such." Suguru also said, surprising Sora and Nakami.

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?" The queen asks them.

Sora,Suguru and Nakami sweat drop and look nervously around the court.

Alice was locked in a jail cell by one of the cards.

"We really should've looked for evidence first." Nakami facepalms with Sora and Suguru agreeing for once.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The queen ordered the three.

Suguru was about to head off but Sora grabbed his arm.

"We really should apologize to Alice for putting her in that situation." Sora suggested with Nakami nodding behind him.

Suguru looked at Alice in that cell and sighed. "Fine, make it quick." He said, making Sora and Nakami smile, the three walked towards her.

"Hey." Sora nervously introduced themselves as Nakami sheepishly rubbed her arm and Suguru looked to the side.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora pointed to himself.

"Suguru." Suguru calmly said.

"Name's Nakami." Nakami waved.

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice smiled at them, surprising the three.

"Wait, you're not mad at us?" Suguru asked.

"Oh no! Why would I be?" Alice asked them confused.

"I mean...We're kinda the reason you're locked there." Nakami says while scratching her cheek.

Alice giggled. "True, but that's because you tried to help me so I'm thankful for that and I'd take being here over losing my head." Alice joked, making Sora and Nakami chuckle while Suguru had a small smile.

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Sora curiously asked her.

"I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty the moment I took stand!" Alice replied annoyed.

"That's crazy!" Sora said, also annoyed.

"And unfair!" Suguru groans.

Nakami walks in closer to Alice. "Hey, sorry if it's personal but could you tell us where you're from?" She asks her.

Alice was about to answer but then she had a curious look on her face and started thinking. "Hmmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels...And I found myself here." She told the story to the three.

"So you're from another world!" Sora realized.

"That's funny. Maybe you need a ship then." Nakami deduced.

Suguru facepalms at what they just did.

"Wait, what do you mean "another world"?" Alice asks them while tilting her head.

Before the three have the chance to pathetically embarass themselves thinking of an excuse for their slip up, one of the cards spoke up. "Enough! The defendant will be silent!"

Sora,Suguru and Nakami felt relieved before they apologized to Alice and went on to collect evidence, they walked through a opening in one of the left walls of the court, they found themselves in a strange looking forest.

"What is this place?" Suguru asked while looking around.

"I don't know but something's...Bizarre." Nakami said in a suspecting tone.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked her.

"One thing they taught me in my Ninja clan was to be very aware of my surroundings and see things that normally can't be seen, I haven't really mastered it yet so I can't sense someone if they're far away but I can feel something's here near us, as if someone's watching us." Nakami explained to him.

After her words, they heard some strange sounds, the three quickly pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight, however, to their surprise what they saw was...A grinning cat head floating in front of them, the three gasped as the head was repeatedly dissapearing and appearing in different places of the forest before it appeared in a log next to the three, this time it had a cat's headless body standing on top of it, the body jumped off the head, grabbed it and placed it in the right place.

"Who are you?!" Suguru questioned it, being ready to shoot an arrow at the cat.

"Who, indeed?" Was the cat's non-answer, the three were about to argue back but his next line caught their curiosity. "Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers but doesn't really tell." The cat replied, still with the same grin, the three rolled their eyes annoyed. "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lies in darkness."

"Quit speaking in riddles!" Nakami complained pointing her katana at him.

The cat didn't replied as he started dissapearing.

'Wait!" Sora called and reached his hand but it was too late, the three sighed.

"They've already left the forest, I won't tell which way." They heard the cat's voice said, though his body was no longer there. "There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." They waited for more info but the cat's voice no longer spoke.

"Should we trust him?" Nakami asks them.

Suddendly the cat appeared in front of them again. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat spoke with the same grin before dissapearing again.

"Nakami, is he still here?" Suguru asked her.

Nakami closed her eyes and placed her index and middle fingers near her forehead, Sora and Suguru waited to see if she could sense anyone near them.

"No, I can't sense him anymore so he's either far away or not here." She says as she opened her eyes.

The three then put their weapons away.

"So? You two think we should consider what he said?" Nakami asks.

"No, he's probably just a nutball." Sora replied.

"Everyone here on this world seems to be a nutball, he definetly seems to be the sanest one we've met so far, besides, it's the closest we've got to evidence that Alice's innocent." Suguru argued back.

Sora and Nakami were surprised by what he just said. "Okay, I don't get it! You've been nothing but a jerk ever since Traverse Town and wanted nothing but to find your king! Why are you so into this?!" Sora asked, his voice tone mixing frustration and curiosity.

Suguru glared at Sora. "Make no mistake, I'm not your friend and I'm not in this mission to help others, but that girl? She's innocent and I know that, I don't know if that crazy woman is serious about chopping her head off but I'm not about to let somone die for no reason." He replied, sounding dead serious and walked past Sora and Nakami, the two staring at him.

"Heh, who knew? He does has a nice side." Nakami joked with a grin.

Sora didn't laughed or grinned back at her as he stared at Suguru as he walked away.

"Suguru..." Sora whispered to himself before he and Nakami followed him to look for evidence proving Alice's innocence.

Unknown to the three, they were being watched by Manuke and Chijin, who were on the upper levels of the forest meaning they were far enough so Nakami couldn't sense their presence, Manuke had a very pissed off look on his face and was itching himself as he stare at them while Chijin looked still as a wall.

"I can't believe Kaihaku left us with the task to just watch these three pipsqueaks! We could kill them here and now and all our obstacles would be gone!" Manuke growled furiously but low enough so the three wouldn't hear them.

Chijin simply scratched his head, making Manuke growl even more. "And if that's not bad enough, she leaves me with HIM as a partner?! What kind of disrespect is this to me?!" He thinks to himself sounding extremely displeased with the situation.

Manuke then get's an idea as a wicked grin appears on his face, he turns around to Chijin as he did an evil chuckle. "You know, Kaihaku said we couldn't kill them...BUT she didn't said anything about the Heartless doing so, right?!" He asked Chijin, sounding extremely excited with the idea of killing Sora,Suguru and Nakami.

"Manuke really wants to defy Kaihaku's orders?" Chijin asked him.

"It's not...DEFYING! It's just...Interpreting them in a different way! I won't lay a hand on them!" He growls at Chijin before he turns around and sees the kids walking away. "But the Heartless will!" He does a extremely creepy grin as he snaps his fingers.

Suddendly, Sora,Suguru and Nakami were completely surrounded by Heartless, which included Shadows,Soldiers and Large Bodies.

"Where did they came from?!" Sora asked annoyed.

"Heartless can always be everywhere so always stay on your guard!" Suguru told as he ran forward and shot an electric arrow through a Shadow.

A Soldier jumped at Nakami but the Ninja jumped to the side and surrounded her katana with a fire aura before she stabbed it.

Sora rolled out of the way from a attack by a Shadow and blocked a claw swing from a Soldier from behind, he pushed it away and sliced it in half, he turned around and shot a fireball at the Shadow, burning it.

The three then grouped up as the Large Body stared at them.

"This one is tougher to take down, it's useless to attack it in front, aim for it's back." Suguru instructed as he prepared an arrow.

"Aim for the back, huh?" Sora wondered as he stared at the Heartless, he grinned in confidence. "I got a plan!" He told Suguru and Nakami as he ran towards the Heartless.

"Sora! What are you doing?!" Nakami questioned his action.

Suguru groaned. "Damn idiot!" He groaned to himself.

The two ran after Sora. "Okay! Just this time, I'm doing it your way!" Suguru said.

Sora grinned. "Just what I needed! Suguru, shoot an arrow at his belly!" He instructed.

"Did you even heard what I said before?! It'll do nothing!" Suguru asked him annoyed.

"Trust me on this!" Sora told him.

Suguru growled to himself as he stood in front of the Large Body, he pulled out three arrows and shot them at him, they simply deflected from his belly and annoyed the Heartless, it jumped which creates a shockwave on the ground, Suguru manages to jump far away to avoid it but the Heartless went after him, it swinged a punch at it but the boy dodged it and shot another arrow at his belly but, once again, it just deflected it.

"Our turn." Sora told Nakami, she smirked and nodded, knowing what his plan was.

Suguru once again dodged an attack by the Heartless but it eventually grabbed him, he groaned and prepared to shoot an arrow at it's head but suddendy it was blasted away by a fireball, making him drop Suguru, he looks behind and sees Nakami shot the fireball.

"You should've went for it's back." He told her in a serious tone.

"I'm sticking to the plan." Nakami shrugged, then she pushed Suguru out of the way as the Large Body rushed towards them.

"Where's Sora?!" Suguru angrily asked as he couldn't see the boy anywhere.

"Wait for it!" Nakami grinned.

The Large Body rushed at them again but Nakami grabbed Suguru before he could dodge.

"What are you doing?!" Suguru angrily asked her.

"Sticking to the plan!" Nakami replied.

As the Large Body got closer it was suddendly sliced from behind, making it stop charging towards the two, it turned around and Sora was behind it with a smirk on his face, he pointed the Keyblade forward.

"Now!" Sora screamed, Nakami grinned as she stood up and Suguru did the same, understanding his plan.

A blue aura surrounded Nakami's katana as she swung it forward, trapping the Large Body in ice.

"We won't have much time! Do it quickly!" Suguru screamed, Sora and Nakami nodded at him.

"FIRE!" Sora screamed as he shot a fireball at the Heartless. Nakami swung her sword forward as a red aura surrounded it, shooting a fireball it. Suguru pulled out three fire arrows and shot them towards the Heartless.

The three fire attacks hit the Heartless at once, causing a small explosion, once the smoke cleared, the Heartless was no longer there.

"AW YEAH!" Sora cheered as he spinned his Keyblade and placed it on his shoulder.

"All in a day's work!" Nakami swings her katana before she smirks while pointing forward.

"Hmph." Suguru places his bow in his back and crosses his arms.

The three walk closer to each other.

"Nice plan, Sora!" Nakami congratulates him as he grins and rubs his nose. "So, anything to say about his plan, Suguru?" Nakami smirked at him, Sora crosses his arms, also with a smirk.

Suguru just turned around and crossed his arms. "I'll admit, it was better than I expected."

Sora shrugged. "I'll take it."

"Now let's go, we still have to find evidence that Alice's innocent!" Suguru told the two as they walked away.

Despite his plan failing, Manuke was grinning like a madman.

"Chijin is confused, Manuke's stupid plan failet yet Manuke's happy?" Chijin asked him while tilting his head.

"Idiot plan my ass! It was brilliant! And it didn't failed! It was a success!" He growled to Chijin.

"They defeated the Heartless." Chijin pointed out.

"Yes! And in doing so they also showed me how they fight! And I recorded everything...HERE!" He announced as he pulled out a projector and pressed a button, showing a hologram of the fight. "Now I'll show this to Kaihaku and prove to her I'm much more valuable than Denki and especially Kuruoshi!" Manuke started to chuckle evily.

* * *

_My longest chapter yet and I'm hoping you all enjoyed it! And finally the trip to the Disney worlds started! Kept you guys waiting, huh? I really hope I can capture the magic of playing the games with this fanfic so please let me know how well I'm doing, feedback is always appreciated._


	10. Looking for Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm REAL sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out, writer's block hit me like a truck for this chapter and I spent a lot of days having no idea how to write this part of the game, I really hope you all enjoy what I came up with and that the wait is worth it.

 

Manuke and Chijin were walking the corridors of Kaihaku's palace, Manuke had the creepiest grin in his face while Chijin's expression wasn't noticeable due to his hair covering his eyes as always.

"Ihihihihi...Ehehehehe..AHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe this! With this data of their fighting style, Kaihaku will no doubt give us bigger missions than just watching these pipsqueaks!" Manuke boasted to himself as he stared at the projector with his eyes widen and with a grin that made him look like a madman.

"Crazy." Chijin said under his breathe but Manuke heard it, he growled and pulled Chijin's closer to him.

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!" He furiously asked him while growling and gritting his teeth, Chijin just pushed him away.

"Crazy." He simply answered while pointing at Manuke, making him growl even harder at him.

"OH YEAH?! Well, we'll see who's the crazy one after I show this to Kaihaku!" He exclaimed while pointing at the projector, he turns around and opens the door to enter Kaihaku's chamber.

"Hello, my mistress!" Manuke greeted before he was blasted away, he looked to see who did it and was scared shitless by what he saw.

Kaihaku was sitting in her throne, she had a angry look on her face and her left hand had smoke coming out of it from the blast she shot at him.

Manuke was about to ask her something but then a dark glow appeared around him and he suddendly flew towards Kaihaku, stopping when he was near her.

"W-What did I do, mistress?" Manuke asked her shocked.

Kaihaku didn't replied and instead she turned her head to the left which sends Manuke flying to that side, crashing on the wall, she stands up and walks towards him, giving him a stare that can be summed up as cold anger.

"What was your mission, Manuke?" She asked him a calm tone but Manuke knew she was anything but, he started stammering and before he could actually reply, the dark glow surrounded him again as Kaihaku threw him on the ground before she sit on her throne again.

"My mistress! Please, let me explain!" Manuke begged while raising his hands and looking at Kaihaku with a scared look on his face.

Kaihaku stared at him for some seconds before she leaned her head on right hand. "Explain yourself." She told Manuke.

"Y-Yes! Thank you! Look, I know my mission was to observe them but what I did can be used to our advantage! Look at this!" He started saying before he pulled out the projector and gave it to her, she turned it on, playing the hologram of them fighting, Kaihaku raised an eyebrow at that, giving Manuke hopes she'd like the plan. "L-Look! We now have ways to know how they fight but they don't even know about us yet!" He continued to explain.

Kaihaku raised her left hand and snapped her fingers, Manuke closed his eyes, scared of what'd happen to him but then he just felt his injuries from being thrown around by her being healed.

"Looks like I misjudged you, Manuke." Kaihaku told him with a evil smile, he smirked.

"Thank you, my mistress." He thanked her and stared at her for some seconds, waiting for his new role.

"Well? Anything else?" She asked him.

Manuke's eyes widened. "W-Well, since I came with such important information, I thought another role could be a fitting reward." He told her, carefully trying to hide his dissapointment.

"I would assume so...But since you got such a valuable information in that area, then you'll have the same role." She told him.

"B-But I-" He began to say. "And that's an order." Kaihaku quickly shut him up.

Manuke closed his fists but he simply bowed to her. "Y-Yes, my mistress." He stood up and walked out of the room where Chijin was waiting for him.

"What's your new role?" Chijin asked him, not having heard the conversation inside the chamber, Manuke glared and growled at him before shooting a electric blast, knocking him away.

* * *

Sora, Suguru and Nakami now were in the room with the doorknob again.

"Alright, guys, we need to find enough evidence that Alice is innocent, we know the actual culprits are the Heartless so let's start looking!" Sora says as he slams his fist against his palm.

"Wait, who made you leader?" Suguru asked him while raising his eyebrow.

"I'm the one with the Keyblade aren't I?" Sora replies with a grin, making Suguru just glare at him.

"You're just a inexperienced kid!" Suguru growled at him.

"You're the same age as me!" Sora argued back.

"Yeah but unlike you I actually know how to strategize!" Suguru growled.

Nakami puts her katana between the two, their eyes widen as they stare at her, she was glaring at the two.

"Knock it off, right now!" She tells them in a serious tone.

"Nakami, listen here-" Suguru started to tell her.

"No, YOU listen here! I'm tired of hearing you two arguing over everything! You may not like each other but we're together on this! And if you two keep wasting time arguing like this then we'll never accomplish anything! You two don't want to be friends?! Fine, it doesn't matter! But we're teammates! And if we want to succeed in our mission then we have to work together, It's not a matter of what we want, it's a matter of what we must do!" She angrily tells them, still with her katana pointed at them.

Sora and Suguru looked at her shocked before they glared at each other, they sighed and shook hands.

"Truce?" Sora ask him.

"Truce." Suguru replies.

Nakami smiles as she sheathed her katana. "Alright, now let's go back to finding evidence for Alice." She walks away, Sora and Suguru following her.

"Where do you guys think we'll find any evidence?" Sora asks them.

Suguru noticed a pink box close to the fireplace.

"Hey, was this there before?" He asks the two, Sora and Nakami look to where he was pointing.

"I don't think so. Think it might have any evidence there?" Sora asks

"Doesn't hurt looking." Nakami says, the three then go to that place and stare at the pink box for some seconds.

"Sora, use the Keyblade." Suguru instructs.

Sora looks at him confused. "What for?"

"The Keyblade can open any kind of locks, I don't see any other way to open this box, so we gotta use it." Suguru explains.

Sora nods and summons his Keyblade, he taps the top of the box and it opens, but they find it empty.

"Huh?! It's empty?!" Suguru groans angrily.

Suddendly, the three notice a horrible stentch and all pinch their noses with groans.

"What's horrible stentch is this?!" Nakami groans.

"Smells like someone died!" Sora groaned.

"Wait, you two, I think this is Heartless stench!" Suguru realizes, making Sora and Nakami stare at him dumbfounded.

"You know what Heartless stench smells like?" Sora asks him shocked.

Suguru groans at him. "My point is that this is one of the evidence we need to prove Alice's innocent!"

Sora and Nakami keep staring at him.

"Don't change the subject, you owe us some explanations." Nakami tells him.

Suguru sighed and facepalmed. "Look, I studied the Heartless, okay? You have to know the enemy!" He justifies himself.

Sora and Nakami just keep staring.

"We'll continue this conversation later, right now let's look for more evidence!" Sora says, Nakami smirks and nods as the two run off.

"They'll never let me forget that." Suguru groans and follows them.

* * *

Without the group noticing, Manuke and Chijin were watching them through a portal in another area, Manuke was growling with veins popping in his head.

"Why so angry?" Chijin stupidly asked him.

"WHY WOULDN'T I BE ANGRY?!" Manuke growled while glaring at him. "Not only am I still stuck with you in this shitty position but we need to capture that princess without letting that dumbass queen know we're here and if they prove she's innocent then we can't fuckin' do that!" He continued to growl.

"Then we need to find a way to do that." Was Chijin's suggestion.

"Oh, YA THINK?!" Manuke growls before facepalming. "We're gonna need that wimpy girl to help us!"

"Sumire?" Chijin asks him.

"I KNOW HER NAME!" He screams angrily at him.

"Then why call her wimpy girl?" Chijin asks while tilting his head.

Manuke growls gibberish while glaring daggers at Chijin, he then snaps his finger and a dark aura sounds him and Chijin before teleporting them to the Underworld, there they find Hades watching Riku, Kenshi and Sumire fighting against Heartless.

"Hey! Fire head!" Manuke calls out.

Hades turns around and sees them, his face turns into a annoyed glare. "Oh, it's you two...To what do I owe the displeasure of having you two here?" He asks them in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

"Hey! We ain't happy either! But we need to borrow one of the kids!" Manuke angrily tells him.

"Sure, ain't my problem, which one?" Hades asks.

"The wimpy girl." Manuke replies.

Hades snaps his fingers and Sumire is teleported to the area the three were in.

"H-Huh?! What's going on?!" Sumire asked, both shocked and scared.

Manuke grabs her and pulls her close.

"You're coming with us! We'll need your help with the mission!" He tells her while glaring at her, Sumire had a scared look on her face so she just nodded.

"W-What do you need me for?" She asked while shaking.

"I'll tell you what I don't need you for! TO MAKE STUPID QUESTIONS! Now shut up and do what I tell you! UNDERSTOOD?!" Manuke growled at her.

Sumire took a few steps back, she looked close to tears but just nodded in response.

"GOOD! Now I got two dead weight with me but if I don't accomplish this mission then Kaihaku will kill me!" Manuke growled before he snapped his fingers and teleported him, Chijin and Sumire out of the Underworld.

"Where did they took her?" Hades heard a voice ask, he looked back to the arena and saw it was Riku that asked.

"Doesn't concern you does it, white hair? Now go back to fighting!" He smirked, Riku glared at him before he returned to fighting the Heartless with a groan.

* * *

Sora, Suguru and Nakami were now in the forest where they met the Cheshire Cat, all three looking for more evidence of Alice's innocence in different places.

"Hey, Sora, this is something I've been wanting to ask but have you ever tought about naming your Keyblade?" Nakami asked the boy?

"Huh? What for?" Sora asked her.

"Well, there used to be a lot of Keyblade wielders in the past, so I think you giving yours a name would make it more unique, don't you think?" Nakami asked him.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and looked at it for some seconds, he smiled at Nakami. "You're right, I think I'll give it a name."

Suguru rolled his eyes at the two's talk but decided to not interrupt it.

"So, what will you name it?" Nakami asked him.

"Kingdom Key." Sora replied.

"Kingdom Key? I like it! It's a good name!" Nakami replied, giving him a thumbs up, Sora grins at her.

Suguru noticed another pink box on the ground.

"You two, check this out." Suguru called them, Sora and Nakami went to the place.

"Is that another one of those boxes?" Nakami asked.

Sora went to open it but Suguru grabbed his arm.

"We don't know if there's more evidence inside, for all we know there could be a Heartles." Suguru warns him.

"Hey, we won't know until we open it, right? And whatever's inside there, we can handle it!" Sora answers with a grin.

Suguru was going to argue back but he saw Nakami glaring at him, so he sighed. "Fine, do it your way."

Sora nodded and opened the box. "It's footprints!" He said, Suguru and Nakami went to look at it.

"Heartless footprints!" Nakami added, she and Sora high fived.

"Then that means we're on the right track!" Suguru said.

Sora and Nakami nod, the Ninja then notices another pink box in top of one of the lotus flowers in the forest.

"And I just found another one." She smirked, Sora and Suguru looked at it and the three ran towards the box, suddendly, a horde of Shadow Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Are you kidding?!" Nakami groaned as she unsheathed her katana, Sora summoned his Keyblade and Suguru readied his bow and arrow.

The Heartless jumped at them but Suguru pulled out three arrows and managed to shoot through them, the remaining ones sliced their claws at them but the three jumped away in time.

"We'll get the evidence later, now let's focus on getting rid of these!" Suguru exclaimed before he stabbed another Heartless in it's face.

"Hey, Sora, up for a fire and ice combo?" Nakami asked Sora with a smirk.

Sora smirked back and nodded at her, the two stood back to back, a blue aura surrounded Nakami's katana as she pointed upwards, a giant snowflake appeared above her katana which caused a snowstorm, freezing the Heartless.

"My turn now!" Sora spinned his Keyblade before he pointed at the frozen Heartless, shooting a powerful fireball at them, causing a explosion.

"Nice going!" Nakami smirked as she tapped Sora's back, he grinned at her.

"Quit talking and start acting!" Suguru said as he shot arrows through another group of Heartless, Sora and Nakami nodded at each other before slicing several Heartless while dashing towards Suguru, the three stand back to back while surrounded by more Heartless.

Suguru pulled out more arrows and shoots through the Heartless, Nakami dashed at them and sliced them in half, Sora blocked a claw swing from one of them before pushing it a way and stabbing it.

Despite the three's efforts in killing them, more and more just kept coming and they didn't showed any sign of stopping.

"How much more of them are left?!" Nakami said as she sliced one in half and stabbing one in the head.

"I don't know, there's just too many of them!" Suguru dodged a claw swing from one before stabbing it with an arrow.

"We don't have all day to keep fighting them!" Sora rolled out of the way from a Shadow before shooting a fireball at it.

* * *

From above, Manuke, Chijin and Sumire were watching as they fight the Heartless, Manuke having a sinister grin in his face.

"So, what's the plan?" Chijin asked.

"The plan, my dimwitted friend, it's to keep them busy for enough time so they cannot gather the evidence and we can capture the princess!" Manuke explains in a smug and boastful tone.

"And how do we do that?" Chijin asked again.

"Oh! Such a great question! If only we had someone with super speed! Someone fast enough to capture the princess without being seen!" Manuke sarcastically said while doing over the top poses.

Sumire's eyes widen at what he said.

"But we do, we have Sumire." Chijin said, oblivious to Manuke's sarcasm, making Manuke stare unamused at him.

"Y-You want me to capture her?" Sumire said, sounding nervous.

"No, I want big fat idiot here to do it, OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO CAPTURE HER!" Manuke screamed at her face.

"B-But, I don't think I'm fast enough! I'll be seen and then they might kill me!" Sumire expressed her concern for the plan.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Manuke smirked.

Sumire took a few steps back, she looked at Manuke and Chijin while they stared at her, Manuke having a creepy smile, she took a deep breath and stared back at them.

"No." She told them.

Manuke's smile dropped as he looked at them surprised and angry at once.

"What...Did you said?" He asked her.

"I said no! It won't work! I won't be fast enough to do that!" She explained it to them.

Manuke glared furiously at her. "LISTEN HERE, GIRLY! I didn't brought you here for you to talk back to me! I brought you here for you to follow my orders!"

The man then shot an electric blast at her, Sumire's eyes widen in fear as the blast knocked her against a wall, she coughed in pain as she tried to stand up.

"I think it's about time for you to learn what happens when you say no to your superior's orders." Manuke said while looking at Sumire with a uncanny grin.

* * *

Nakami slices another Heartless in half but without her noticing, another one jumps at her from behind, fortunely, Suguru manages to shoot it with an arrow, Sora then stabs another Heartless through it's chest.

"Ugh! Let's just grab the evidence and get out of here! This clearly isn't going to end!" Nakami suggests while still fighting the Heartless.

"It has to be one of you two, I have the best range so I can shoot any Heartless that try to attack from above!" Suguru exclaims before he shoots more Heartless.

"Nakami, you're the most agile of us, it has to be you!" Sora says while he rolls out of the way of a claw swing and stabs the Heartless through it's head.

"I'm on it! Suguru, cover me!" Nakami exclaims as she jumps in the lotus flowers and starts jumping towards the pink chest.

Suguru nods and keeps his aim close to Nakami, waiting for any Heartless to appear near her.

"I'll take care of the Heartless down here then!" Sora says with a grin while he rubs his nose, he then dashes towards the Heartless on the ground.

Nakami continues to make her way towards the pink box, Suguru notices a Heartless appearing behind her so he quickly shoots an arrow through it, he keeps his eye open for more, unfortunely, he didn't noticed a Heartless approaching him from behind, thankfully, Sora was faster and managed to kill the Heartless before it reached Suguru.

After some time of this, Nakami reaches the box and grabs it. "Got it! C'mon! Let's get out of here!" She says as she jumps to the ground and runs off, Sora and Suguru quickly follow her, they notice the swarm of Heartless following them, Suguru then stops and pulls out five arrows.

"Stay back!" He exclaims as he shoots the five electrical arrows on the ground, creating an electric barrier between the three and the Heartless.

"Woah!" Sora says, amazed at what he did.

"It'll slow them down but not hold them forever, let's go!" Suguru says and the three run off the Lotus Forest.

* * *

Sumire was lifted from the ground by Chijin, who was choking her, while his hair covered his eyes, he had a emotionless look on his face and no concern for her pain in the slightest.

"Did you said NO TO MY ORDERS?!" Manuke angrily asked the girl.

Sumire tried to reply but the pain of being chocked kept her from doing so.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Chijin, let the useless crap go." Manuke ordered his partnert.

Chijin let her go and Sumire fell on the ground, she gasped for air but before she could stand up, Manuke stepped on her head.

"I ORDERED you to enter Alice's cage and bring her to me! With your speed, you'll enter there unnoticed, GOT IT?!" He asked her while stepping harder on her.

Sumire screamed in pain while struggling not to cry.

"I asked...GOT IT?!" Manuke asked again while stepping harder.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Sumire answered him while holding back her tears.

Manuke smirked and kicked her away. "Good, now let's get going." He said as he and Chijin walked away.

* * *

Sora, Suguru and Nakami now were back in the room with the doorknob, Nakami was holding the pink box on her hands.

"So, what's in it?" Sora asks her.

"Let's find out." Nakami answers as she opens the box, they find a black antenna inside of it.

"That's it?! It's just some antenna!" Nakami growled as she held it.

"Wait, doesn't it look familiar?" Suguru asked her.

Sora and Nakami looked at him confused before they looked closer to the antenna, their eyes widened once they realized it.

"It's a Heartless antenna!" They exclaimed it with a grin.

"Meaning even more evidence!" Suguru smirked.

"Where do you think there would be more?" Sora asked him.

"That...I don't know." Suguru sighed while lowering his head, Sora and Nakami also lowering their heads dissapointed.

Sora then noticed something in another side of the room, he looked at it confused, so he decided to look at it more carefully and he noticed another pink box.

"Guys, I found another one!" He smirked while pointing at it, Suguru and Nakami looked at where he was pointing, both also seeing the box.

"Nice find, Sora!" Nakami congratulated him, the three then made their way to the box, when they opened it, they found claw marks inside of it.

"Claw marks, they have to be from Heartless." Suguru deduced by looking at it.

"I'd say we have enough evidence for now, let's go back to that crazy queen and save Alice!" Nakami said.

They hear a strange noise and see that the Cheshire Cat showed up on top of the faucet on the right side of the wall.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." The cat congratulated them.

"Now we can save Alice." Sora said confidently while rubbing his nose with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat was quick to tell them.

"What?" Nakami raised an eyebrow.

"She may be innocent, but what about the three of you?" He asked them again.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Y'know, I'm starting to get real tired of your riddles." Suguru groaned at him.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." The cat told Sora while ignoring Suguru.

Suddendly a blue aura appeared around Sora, surprising him and making Suguru and Nakami take some steps back, also surprised, the aura quickly vanished.

"W-What happened?" Sora asked surprised.

"Point your Keyblade forward and yell something ice related." The cat simply answered, Sora was confused but did what he told.

"Deep freeze!" Sora screams, suddendly three ice snowflakes were shot from his Keyblade and hit the wall, freezing the parts they hit, Sora's eyes widen in surprise.

"Woah!" Nakami exclaims, Suguru, however, just groans.

The cat stands up. "Use that magic well." He told before dissapearing again.

Sora was grinning at the Keyblade, Nakami ruffled his hair.

"Now we both control fire and ice!" She smirks, Sora grins at her and the two fist bump.

"Quit wasting time! Let's go!" Suguru exclaims as he jumps off the piece of wood they were in, Sora and Nakami roll their eyes and follow him.

* * *

Sora,Suguru and Nakami were now back to the court, they talk with one of the red cards.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The card asks them.

"Yes." Sora replies, Suguru and Nakami also nodding behind him.

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." The card tells them.

Sora was now in the middle of the courtroom with Suguru and Nakami standing in the right side, Suguru had his arms crossed while Nakami had her hands in her hips.

"Now show me what you found." The queen said

The three put their evidence in front of the queen.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." The queen said, making Sora, Suguru and Nakami roll their eyes.

"Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The queen screamed, the cards then placed her evidence along with Sora, Suguru and Nakami's.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence!" The queen decided.

Sora, Suguru and Nakami's eyes widened and their chins dropped at what she said.

"What?! After all the trouble of collecting it?!" Sora objected.

"That's not fair!" Suguru supported him.

"Yeah, you can't just decide that!" Nakami added.

"YOU DARE OBJECT?! THEN YOU ALL WILL LOSE YOUR HEADS AS WELL!" The queen screamed, making the three cringe.

"Guess there's no arguing with her..." Sora sighed before he decided to just test his luck and pick the right evidence.

He stared at all the boxes before he sighed and pointed at one of them.

"Are you certain?! No second chances!" The queen exclaimed.

Sora sighed and nodded. "I'm sure." He said, sounding determined.

The box opened which opened, sending a picture flying, it floated down to Sora's hand, he stared at it, the Queen, the Cards, Suguru and Nakami looked at him, curious to see who was in the picture.

Sora smirked and held the picture upwards, it was a picture of a Shadow Heartless.

"Talk about lucky!" Sora screamed with excitement.

"Oh yeah!" Nakami beamed.

"Nice!" Suguru smirked.

"What in the world is that?!" The Queen angrily asked them.

"Your evidence! Alice's innocent!" Sora replied to her with a smirk on his face.

The Queen's face turned red as she growled at the boy, he simply put his hands behind his head.

"Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29! Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" She screamed at them.

"That's not how law works at all!" Suguru protested angrily.

"What a crazy bitch!" Nakami groaned.

"Seize them at once!" The Queen ordered.

Suddendly, the court vanished, turning the area into a battleground, a Crank Tower appeared in the middle as a Card ran towards it and spinned it's handle, making a courtain cover Alice's cage and lowering it to higher levels.

Suguru and Nakami reunited with Sora in the middle of the battleground as all three held their weapons ready.

"All this time looking for evidence for nothing!" Suguru groaned.

"Should've known it'd end like this, this queen is crazy!" Nakami agreed with him.

"Let's focus on saving Alice now! Then we get out of here!" Sora told the two, they both nodded as they dashed at the Cards, who also had their weapons out.

"Get them you fools!" The Queen screamed as the Cards dashed at the three.

One of the Heart Cards swung it's pole arm at Suguru but the archer dodged it and shot an exploding arrow at it, blowing it away.

"Get them you fools!"

Nakami jumped away from a Spade Card, who was swinging it's axe at her, she jumped from a wall, landed behind the Card and sliced it in half.

"Get them you fools!"

Sora blocked an attack from a Heart Card's pole arm, he noticed a Spade Card dashing towards him with it's axe ready, he smirked and pushed the Heart Card away before turning around and pointing his Keyblade towards the Spade Card.

"Get them you fools!"

"Deep freeze!" He screamed, shooting a ice blast at the card, freezing it, he turned around and blocked another attack from a Heart Card before he stabbed it with his Keyblade.

"Get them you fools!"

Suguru ducked to avoid a swing from a Heart Card's pole arm before he pulled out an arrow and shot through it.

"Get them you fools!"

Nakami slided down behind a Spade Card as it swung it's axe at her, she then stabbed it from behind with her katana.

"Get them you fools!"

Sora rolled out of the way as a Spade Card brought down it's axe at him before he shot a fire blast at the Card, burning it.

"Get them you fools!"

"Get them you fools!"

"Get them you fools!"

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS!"

A vein popped in Suguru's head, he growled at the queen and aimed an arrow at her.

"Will you just SHUT UP?!" He screamed as he shot an explosive arrow at her, the explosion knocks her upside-down, revealing her heart shaped panties, the Cards stop fighting to laugh at it, Sora and Nakami also finding it funny.

"Thanks for that, she was starting to annoy me." Nakami told Suguru.

"Join the club, she's been annoying me all day." Sora said while chuckling.

The Queen then returned to her position as the Cards quickly stopped laughing and returned to attacking the trio.

"They'll just keep coming! You got any strategy, Suguru?!" Nakami asked while fighting the Cards.

"I have one, Sora, I hate to admit it but you have the Keyblade, so your attacks will have more strenght in it than mine's or Nakami's, we need you to destroy the Crank Tower, me and Nakami will cover you while you do it!" Suguru instructed Sora.

"Leave it to me!" Sora nodded, he ran towards the tower but a Spade Card got in his way and prepared to swing it's axe at the boy but an arrow from Suguru was shot through it before it had the chance, Nakami then shot a ice blast at the card, freezing it.

Sora turned to the two and gave them a thumbs up before he continued to run towards the tower, he swung his Keyblade at it and brought it down with a powerful attack, completely destroying it.

With the tower destroyed, Alice's cage was dropped back into the ground, grabbing the attention of everyone, both sides stopped fighting to look at the cage, but after the courtains opened, what they saw surprised everyone.

Alice was gone.


End file.
